Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: Omni's Universe
by Omnitrix1
Summary: One of two sequels to "Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First." Upon returning back to their world, Omni and Tonto discover another version of Kyle waiting for them. One from a world where he's not only the Ultimatrix wielder, but also the Keyblade Master. Add on the Organization and a new demonic transformation for Omni, and it becomes clear that no one's getting a break.
1. Introductions

**Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: KH Style**

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

A/N: This story is one of two sequels to the story "Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First." If you wish to fully understand what led up to this, then I would recommend reading that story first.

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

' _You know, I would say that this day started out so well,_ ' Omni thought to himself, _'but then I would be lying.'_

Currently, the blond, 18-year old stood dumbfounded in the main room of his cinderblock warehouse, while his 16-year old assistant stood by him, equally as dumbfounded. The reason for this was because these two boys, these "Omnitrix Guardians" as they called themselves, had just come back from an adventure to save their universe, and when they came back to their base of operations (a cinderblock warehouse), they found a group of people waiting for them. This by itself would have been enough to surprise the two, but it was who the people were that left these two in their current states.

You see, that morning, when Omni's assistant Tonto had come to the warehouse, he discovered that in place of his teammate/boss was another blond 18-year old by the name of Kyle. Tonto at first believed that Kyle had kidnapped Omni, and likewise, Kyle himself thought that Tonto had kidnapped him. However, when both boys managed to settle down and talk to each other, they discovered that neither were responsible for Kyle's sudden appearance.

After a quick talk, Tonto figured out that Kyle was from another dimension, and that somehow he and Omni had swapped places (though it took Kyle and Tonto a while to figure that last part out). So, with the help of Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrixes that Omni and Tonto wore, Kyle and Tonto were able to make it back to Kyle's reality, where they found Omni and Kyle's friends. With everyone together, it was soon discovered that the person who swapped Kyle and Omni was a time-travelling alien criminal named Eon, who was trapped in the realm between all realities, and had swapped Omni and Kyle around so that their worlds would be drawn to each other, and then destroyed. In the process, Eon would use the temporary holes in the multiverse to escape the void and take revenge on the person that had trapped him there in the first place. While Omni and Kyle did confront Eon and managed to save their own worlds, Eon still escaped, and Omni, Kyle and their friends followed him to the reality he fled to; a reality where the Omnitrix had been found by this world's iteration of one of Kyle's friends, Ben Tennyson.

Together with this alternate Ben, Omni and Kyle managed to defeat Eon and trap him in his home universe. Then, after saying their goodbyes, Omni, Kyle and their respective teammates all returned back to their own realities.

So, try to imagine Omni and Tonto's surprise when they returned to their warehouse, and found Kyle waiting for them. However, while it was obviously Kyle, his appearance was not the same as it was when Omni and Tonto had last seen him. He still had the same blond hair as Omni and Tonto, and he still wore a red Ultimatrix on his wrist. However, instead of wearing a red hoodie with a pocket on the front, he was wearing a black hoodie jacket, with short sleeves, and a blue short underneath that seemed to have a red pocket on the front. What also stood out was that his black pants were very baggy, with red pouches on the side, and yellow straps lining the front and inner thighs. Finally, Kyle seemed to be wearing black gloves, with a pair of large black and yellow shoes to match. The only part that seemed to not stick out the most was a crown shaped necklace he had around his neck.

Accompanying Kyle were three other individuals. One was an anthropomorphic duck wearing a blue hat with zippers all around it, and a blue shirt with zippers and pouches lining it. The second person was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur, droopy ears, a large snout, a poufy hat on his head with flight goggles on the front, a green shirt with a black vest, white gloves, tan pants with a black belt, and large brown shoes. Finally, the last person accompanying Kyle was a human girl. She had black hair with a black headband, a black vest covering up a black shirt with white flowers on it, black short shorts, knee high socks, and slightly grey boots that covered the bottom halves of her legs.

At the moment, the group was snooping around Omni and Tonto's warehouse, completely oblivious to the pair's arrival.

Donald said, "I don't think we'll find anything on the Organization in here!"

Kyle replied, "Keep looking Donald! I know Xigbar was taking his ship around here!"

Goofy had said, "I think we took a wrong turn at Beast's Castle, a-hyuck!" He then held up a soda he found from Omni's warehouse fridge, and opened it up.

Kyle said, "No! I swear I saw his ship go this way! Really!"

Yuffie said, "This is SO not the right world."

"Aw phooey!" Donald replied, "I was the one with the map! I'm sure this is just a minor setback!"

"Why are we even searching in this warehouse any-" Kyle looked up, noticing Omni and Tonto.

Kyle said, "Um, guys, I think we got spotted."

"Ugh," Omni mustered, trying to comprehend what he was looking at, "Hey Tonto?"

"Yeah?" Tonto said, staring at the scene.

"Do you see Donald and Goofy standing in our warehouse, alongside what looks like Yuffie from Final Fantasy VII, and what appears to be Kyle dressed as Sora from Kingdom Hearts II?" Omni asked.

"Yes?" Tonto responded with an unsure tone.

"Good, then I haven't gone insane yet," Omni said.

Kyle asked, "Wait, how do you two know my name?" Yuffie raised her eyebrows, too.

Donald and Goofy were a little surprised to hear Omni and Tonto call Kyle by his own name. They thought everyone would have thought Sora right away.

Goofy said, "Gawrsh, I guess I did steal somethin'." Donald rolled his eyes.

Yuffie asked, "How did you know who we all were? That's what we should be asking you guys."

Kyle said, "Oh yeah! Thanks for saying that, Yuffie. That slipped my mind entirely."

Yuffie smirked at Kyle and replied, "A lot tends to." Kyle just shook his head.

"And look at that, they know each other," Omni said, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Well… Maybe it's a Kyle from another universe," Tonto said.

"Yeah, maybe," Omni said, before he turned around, "Well, have fun with them."

"Wait, what?" Tonto said as his partner went for the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," Omni answered, stopping to take a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and place it on a nearby table, "I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

Kyle said, "Wait a minute!" But Omni was too far gone. "Damn..." He continued.

Yuffie looked to Tonto and asked, "Do you know where we are, then?" Goofy tried to hide the soda can he drank from, and Donald just started sifting through files again without even asking. Kyle looked back to see Donald working.

Kyle yelled, "Donald! Come on!"

Donald said, "Not stopping just because those guys showed up. One of them doesn't even seem to mind!"

"Files! Yeah," Tonto said, looking from Yuffie back to Omni, "What about the criminal data? Didn't you wanna finish organizing that tonight?"

Omni paused at the door with his hand on the handle. He seemed to think about what Tonto said for a second before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh," he answered, opening the door, "I'll do that tomorrow."

"Omni!" Tonto yelled.

"If they mess the place up, be sure to clean it up before I come back," Omni said as he exited the building, leaving Tonto behind to deal their 'guests.'

Kyle was surprised. He asked Tonto, "Long day?" Yuffie shook her head when Donald got himself stuck in the drawer by digging in too deep, and she saw Goofy trying to pull him out.

Yuffie said, "Wait, Goofy! I'll help you!" Kyle saw Donald's predicament, sighed and looked to Tonto.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked.

"Tonto..." Tonto answered in an exasperated tone, "Tonto Abernathy."

Tonto then looked to the cabinet and watched Yuffie and Goofy struggle to pull Donald out.

"Hey Ky," Tonto asked, "Do you think if I asked for their autographs, that they would give them to me?"

Kyle said, "Maybe... Why?"

"No big reason," Tonto said, his tone staying low.

Yuffie and Goofy managed to pull Donald out of the cabinet, along with some files.

Goofy yelled, "Oh no!"

Yuffie said, "Donald! What did I tell you about situations like this?!" Goofy tried to organize the files on the floor as Donald and Yuffie began to argue.

Donald said, "You want to find Xigbar, don't you?"

Yuffie replied, "Yes, but there's no need to ransack this place to do it!"

"It was your idea to search the warehouse in the first place!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah, quietly! You made so much noise, you got them here!" Yuffie yelled back.

Kyle asked Tonto, "See what I have to deal with sometimes?"

Kyle then turned back to his friends and yelled, "GUYS! Tonto here wants your autographs!" They all stopped yelling and running around.

"Hehe, yeah," Tonto said, a slight smile appearing his face.

"Um… I guess we could oblige," Yuffie said, slightly confused. However, she, Donald and Goofy went with it as Yuffie grabbed a blank piece of paper off the floor, grabbed a pen off of nearby table, and signed her name. She then handed the paper and pen to Donald and Goofy so that they could do the same.

Kyle said, "I am very sorry for the mess, Tonto. We'll help you organize the files."

Goofy said, "But I already organized it."

Kyle replied, "I just want to be sure."

"If you don't mind my asking... Why do you want our autographs?" Donald said as he signed his name and handed the paper to Tonto. Yuffie looked just as confused, as Kyle looked through the files to make sure they were arranged correctly.

"Simple," Tonto said, taking the paper, "Because she is a character from a famous video game, and you two are owned by Disney."

 **Outside…**

Omni made his way around the warehouse 'till he saw his bike chained to a nearby pole. He then let out a sigh of relief, glad that no one took it while he was away. He wouldn't have looked forward to explaining that to his parents, or a lot of other things for that matter.

Omni shook his head to get those thoughts out before he made his way over to the bike and pulled out his keys. He then unlocked the chain, got himself situated on the bike, and rode off home, leaving the warehouse behind. However, as he rode, Omni failed to notice small sparks of energy bursting from his Omnitrix. Then, for a few seconds, the green markings on the watch turned orange. And then, deep within the Omnitrix database, a voice spoke in a deep whisper.

"Where... Am I?"

 **Meanwhile…**

A few blocks away from Omni and Tonto's warehouse, on the opposite side of the street, there was a movie theatre. For the most part, the building was not very astounding on the outside, with a dark tan color to it, and a white sign above the entrance that was accented with different colored strobe lights and the words "Muller Family Theatre" written on it. Surrounding the building was a large parking lot, obviously meant for employees of the theatre and paying customers who wanted to see a movie. However, the lot was currently vacant, as all paying parties had gone home for the night, and the only lights in the area were the lights coming from the sign above the door, and the moon in the sky.

However, if anyone had happened to be in the parking lot of this theatre and looked up at the top of the building, they would have seen something that wasn't there before. Specifically, they would have seen three somethings, though these somethings would have preferred to think of themselves as "nothings." All three of these "nothings," as we shall call them, were wearing black coats that seemed to cover up the entirety of their bodies, save for their heads, which were very much visible, since these specific "nothings" were keeping their hoods down.

All three of them appeared to be men, though their appearances varied. The first man had long, black and white hair. It would have flowed down his back, except it was tied up in a ponytail. His right eye was covered up with an eyepatch, with a scar protruding out from underneath it, while his left eye had a noticeable gold color to the iris, and plastered on his lips was a hearty, but chilling, grin. The second figure looked moderately less happy then his compatriot; his hair was a medium shade of blue and rested over his back and shoulders, while his face was twisted into a solemn, serious expression which was only interrupted by an x-shaped scar he had in-between his own golden eyes. Finally, the last figure, while he was about the same height as his compatriots, seemed to be the one who stood the tallest. His skin had a deep, tan hue to it, and his silver hair seemed to tumble over his shoulders and back. And, just like his "friends", his eyes were a deep shade of gold, though if you looked into them, you would swear you saw nothing but emptiness.

"Tell me Xigbar," the blue haired man asked the one in the eyepatch, "How is it that you came across this world?"

"Would really like to know that myself," said the man with the eyepatch, or Xigbar, as his name appeared to be, "I was just wandering around between worlds, minding my own business, when I suddenly 'You-Know-Who' starts tailing me, and I gotta shake him off. Of course, he didn't wanna give up that goose, so it took me a while to get rid of him. Then, I hear a loud rip, and before I know it, I'm seeing white. Next thing I know, I found myself here, with our little friend nowhere in sight. Guess you could say I got lucky."

"Indeed," the blue haired man said, before looking out to the town, "Though it is a most curious world."

"Hey, I didn't design it," Xigbar said, shrugging his shoulder, "But hey, a world's a world, right Saïx?"

The blue haired man, or Saïx as he was called, looked to Xigbar, and it almost looked like Saïx scowled at that remark.

"I am not referring to its appearance," Saïx said, "I just find it strange that this world would just suddenly appear as it did."

"Hey, I hear ya," Xigbar said, "Probably why I decided to call the cavalry when I found it. After all, worlds don't just appear out the blue, am I right?"

Meanwhile, while Xigbar and Saïx talked, the figure in the middle starred out at the world and lifted his gloved hand to feel the air. He didn't know how it was possible, but this world felt… Different than other ones. There was obviously darkness here, just like every other world, but it felt too… Pure. Almost untouched. And there was its radiance; somehow, it didn't feel like other worlds. It almost felt like it was… New. Like, while the darkness was present, it had not been able to manifest itself until rather recently.

"How curious," the figure said, his low voice catching the attention of Xigbar and Saïx.

"What is it, Lord Xemnas?" Saïx asked.

"This world is quite a marvel," the figure, or Xemnas, said, "Its darkness feels old… And yet its radiance is new."

"Heh, how do you think that's possible?" Xigbar said, his grin growing wider.

"Perhaps it had much to do with the light that you saw before arriving," Xemnas said, turning to Xigbar, "It is as you both said, a world such as this could not have easily appeared from nothing. Unless of course, it had already been present prior."

"How would that be possible?" Saïx asked, "If this world was present in our realm, than we would have been aware of it."

"Unless this world isn't from our realm," Xigbar said, scratching his chin, "Maybe it's like with our little key-slinger. You know, a world from another world."

"A world without darkness," Saïx finished, all three figures realizing the truth.

Xemnas began smiling and turned to look back at the town. A world that was untouched by darkness or light. A world that was just now getting a taste of both. Xemnas could not help but imagine what could be done with this place; the populace were unaware of the darkness, and considering how recently it had been introduced, then odds were that the Hearts of these people were just as pure and untouched as the darkness that resided in them. Such hearts would be very useful to the Organization, as well as the Heartless that would be produced by them.

However, if Xemnas wished to use this world for that purpose, then he would need one more piece of the puzzle. Thankfully, if his suspicions were correct, then that piece was already here, and he would be more than willing to play his role.

"So, what should we do?" Xigbar said, straightening himself out.

"You said that you came across this world while Kyle and his compatriots were following you," Xemnas said, looking back over to Xigbar, "If that were true, then they might be here as well."

Xemnas then fully turned around and looked to his underlings with a look of false sorrow.

"It would be rather rude of us if we did not attempt to make their stay here memorable," Xemnas said, a small smile forming on his face, "See to it that it is."

Then, a Corridor of Darkness enveloped Xemnas, and once it dispersed, he was gone.

"Well, I guess that means we got work to do," Xigbar said, a smile adorning his face. Then, just like his superior, he too vanished in a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Saïx on the roof. This didn't last though, as Saïx looked out to the town, snapped his finger, and within seconds, the parking lot had been filled up with various white husks and shadowy creatures, each writhing hither and thither from where they stood.

"Find them," Saïx said, in a stern tone. Then, all the creatures turned towards the town, and left to do their work.

 **Back with Tonto…**

Kyle and Goofy managed to reorganize the files properly. They even attempted to do Omni's work for him for good measure. They weren't able to finish, but they at least tried.

Kyle asked Tonto, "So, have you seen a guy called Xigbar?"

"He's about yay high... wears an eyepatch, like to say 'as if' a lot?" Goofy added.

"Unfortunately, no," Tonto said, sitting down, "I haven't seen Xigbar. Besides, even if he was here, I don't think me and Omni would catch wind of him right away. Mostly because we were... Away today."

Kyle and his friends seemed really surprised by that.

Yuffie asked, "You were away? Doing what? Interior decoration shopping?" Kyle shook his head at her, then decided to talk to Tonto himself.

"Understandable. Can't always be around," Kyle said, "You want to help us look around for him? We can wait 'til morning if you think it is a better idea for your friend to help, too."

"Well, if you guys somehow came to our universe, then the Organization might have followed," Tonto said, rubbing his chin, "And since Omni technically put me in charge of you guys... Then I suppose it's my duty to make sure that they don't hurt anyone."

Kyle said, "Sounds good." Donald and Goofy nodded to each other.

Yuffie said, "Don't tell me we're putting him in charge."

Kyle replied, "Hey, he's the only one of us who knows where things are around here. Besides, if we led the Organization here, the least we can do is help Tonto here stop them."

Goofy said, "It kinda was our fault he got here." Donald nodded.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I have a question," Tonto said to the group, "How did you guys get here anyway?"

Goofy replied, "Well, we were trying to chase down Xigbar."

Donald nodded, "Yeah. But some portal opened up, and he flew into it. So we took our Gummi Ship and went after him."

Yuffie said, "We're not entirely sure if this is an alternate dimension or some other part of space."

Kyle finished, "No, but if Xigbar's here, he probably had time to notify the rest of the Organization, and they're all here right now, trying to obtain hearts. Which we can't let them do."

Kyle then looked to Tonto and said, "We'll do everything we can to help you stop them."

"Yep, you're Ky," Tonto whispered.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Tonto answered, "Well... Maybe we could split up and cover different parts of the town. Yuffie and I could cover one half of town while everyone else covers the other half."

Kyle said, "Sounds like a plan, Tonto. Okay, Yuffie. See ya." Yuffie nodded. Yuffie walked off with Tonto, and Kyle, Donald, and Goofy went together. Once they left the warehouse, Tonto and Yuffie went left, and everyone else went right.

 **Meanwhile…**

Omni walked into his room, rubbing his temples as he moved toward his bed. It had been hectic when he got home; as expected, his parents had been worried and began questioning him about where he had been all day. Of course, he didn't want to tell his parents that he spent the entire day in an alternate universe, so he told his parents that he and Tonto had been rearranging the warehouse all day. Of course, they were skeptical of the story, especially with the device Omni had on his wrist, but it did get them to stop worrying for the moment.

Omni let out a sigh as he laid down on his bed. He looked to his feet and kicked off his sneakers, tossing them hither and thither around the room. Omni then rested his head on his pillow and looked up to his ceiling. He never liked the fact that his parents knew about his hero career. After all, that was why he called himself Omnitrix the First, so he could keep his personal life and his heroic life as separate as he could. However, there were only so many times that he could say he was "Over at a friend's house" before his parents caught on. Even then, they didn't fully like that their son was putting himself at risk over and over again, but at the same time, they knew how important it was to him, so they didn't stop him either.

But even then, Omni was never willing to go into full details about his heroics. After all, how would his parents have reacted if he had told them the truth and that a time traveling maniac had wanted to destroy their universe? Omni rubbed his temples, trying not to let those thoughts get into his head. For now, he just wanted to get some rest; he had dealt with enough today, he needed this.

Omni relaxed his body as he felt his eyes get heavier and heavier 'till after a few minutes, he fell asleep. However, as he slept, his watch started releasing sparks again. Then, just like when he rode home, the markings on his watch turned orange, and from within the watch, something awoke.

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Location: Unknown**

At first, his vision was foggy and black. For those brief, few moments, he couldn't make out a thing. Then, slowly, he began to make out structures surrounding him. They were faint at first, but they became clear soon enough. They were light green pillars that stretched high into the sky. There many there, but if you asked for an exact number, he wouldn't be able to give you one; there were just too many. Green lightning passed between each of them, and connected to those veins were strange branches that each seemed to have different colored mechanical spheres attached to them.

"What... What is this?" he said. He tried to move his body, but strangely enough, he couldn't feel his body. In fact, he quickly discovered that he didn't have one. He had no arms, no legs, no mouth. But he was alive, he was aware, and he could think. But that was all, and even then, what was there to think about? He didn't know where he was, how he got here, or even who he was. It was like there was a hole in his memory that he just couldn't fill. Well, maybe that was something to think about, but even then, that didn't help him. What good were asking those questions here when there wasn't even someone to answer them?

The being looked to the pillars that were the nearest to him. Oddly enough, he found himself a bit... Curious about them. They seemed to serve some purpose, but he could not think of what. Were they supports for wherever he was? Was this some kind of prison? Did the orbs contain other prisoners? And if that was true, who brought them here? What did they do to deserve this? However, as these questions raced through his mind, he found himself moving towards one of the pillars. He didn't know why, but he just felt drawn to them. Then, once he got close enough, he found that he was able to pass through the membrane of the pillar, and once he was fully through, he found himself floating up at an amazing speed. Then, he saw a green light up above, and suddenly, he felt an overpowering urge to be there, and to see where he was.

 **In Omni's Room…**

The Omnitrix suddenly brought out the alien selection screen, only this time it was orange. Plus, the only image it was showing was what appeared to be a fox. Then, the screen vanished as the faceplate slid open, revealing the Omnitrix dial, which like the rest of the Omnitrix, was orange. Then, as the orange sparks became more erratic, the dial pushed itself down, and suddenly orange electricity spread out from the Omnitrix to the rest of Omni's body. As it spread, Omni's body began changing; the nails on his fingers suddenly started to sharpen, and the hair on his head started to grow a little. Then, his teeth started reshaping themselves and started becoming sharper. Then, Omni's eyes suddenly burst open, and within them was nothing but pure red.


	2. Boss Fight

**Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: Omni's Side**

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 2: Boss Fight**

Tonto and Yuffie stood atop a building and looked down to the city below them. Yuffie had suggested that being so high would give the two an advantage if something were going on below, but for Tonto, all it gave him was vertigo. However, as the two surveyed the streets below, Tonto looked over to Yuffie and smirked a little. It wasn't every day that he got to meet a character from a video game.

"So Yuffie," Tonto asked, as Yuffie eyed the streets below, "You seem to be taking the whole 'video game character' thing well."

Yuffie was surprised Tonto asked that, yet knew how to respond.

"Well, that's what Kyle told me after a little while," Yuffie replied, "I guess he just wanted to make sure I trusted him before he told me or something like that. Then again, I knew he wasn't Sora before everyone else did. I still don't know why." She looked out across the top of the building they were currently on, before her eyes wondered to Tonto's wrist.

Yuffie asked him, "Does that watch work like Kyle's does?"

"Huh? You mean the Omnitrix?" Tonto asked, showing off his watch, "Yeah, pretty much. 'Cept I can't go Ultimate like him. That feature was left out of this model."

Yuffie was surprised that his watch lacked the Ultimate feature. Kyle never mentioned an 'Omnitrix' either.

Yuffie asked, "No Ultimate, huh? How much harder does it make the job if you can't evolve them?"

"It makes a little harder, but Omni and I have managed," Tonto replied.

Yuffie chuckled while she looked at the Omnitrix closer.

"It looks practically like a regular watch," she said.

"Yeah, it does," Tonto said, looking down at his Omnitrix, "You should have seen the original model; the only reason we called it a watch was because it went on our wrists."

Tonto looked over to Yuffie and saw her smile upon hearing his story, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, why are you traveling with Ky anyway?" Tonto asked, "Last time I played Kingdom Hearts II, you weren't one of the Party Members."

Yuffie thought about it. No one seemed to ask her that before.

She said, "Well... I know this will sound weird, but... He had an air about him that made me believe in him more than Sora did. Not that Sora wasn't strong, but Kyle seemed stronger, more skilled. You'd think that would make me not go. But I wanted to. It made me think I could be more helpful with him than staying at Hollow Bastion. Leon was alright with it, too, even though he thought Kyle was Sora at the time." She had a slight blush, but quickly shook her head.

Yuffie then said, "I guess I just want to help him save the worlds."

"Well, I can easily say it's going to be one heck of an adventure," Tonto said, looking out to the town, "Just wait 'till you see Timeless River. Oh, and Space Paranoids! That one's my favorite."

Yuffie suddenly smirked and asked Tonto, "Timeless River is in the past... and Space Paranoids is inside of a computer, right?"

"Wait, you've already been to those worlds? Dang," Tonto said, smacking his knee, "Well, what was it like to be black and-"

Tonto stopped what he was saying as he saw something in a nearby alley. Curious, he squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw what appeared to a gaggle of Soldier Heartless.

"Yuffie," Tonto said, pointing to the alley, "Heartless."

Yuffie looked to where Tonto was pointing and saw the Soldiers were running about, making their signature clinking and clanking noises.

Yuffie said, "Those guys are easy, though." As she pulled out one of her shuriken though, she wondered if they would lead to Xigbar or the rest of the Organization.

She turned to Tonto and asked, "Tonto, you have any alien that's stealthy enough to track them?" She was preparing to teleport closer to them, but at a higher vantage point.

"I think I might have an idea, but please don't get creeped out," Tonto warned Yuffie. He then went for the Omnitrix, and started scrolling through his aliens. He then selected his choice, brought out the dial, slapped it down and in place of Tonto was a black pile of goop. Yuffie was confused for a second, before the goop started moving towards her. She backed away a bit, but the goop eventually caught up with her and latched on to her leg. It then began climbing up her body, causing Yuffie to try to shake it off, but it stuck to her, and once it had enveloped her completely, it took the shape of her clothes, and on her chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

Naturally, Yuffie began freaking out about this, 'till she suddenly heard something.

 _"Yuffie, calm down, it's me."_ That was Tonto's voice, but she heard it in her head.

Yuffie suddenly felt stronger than before. Yeah, at least Tonto didn't possess her, but this felt really good.

Yuffie said, "It's fine now, Tonto. It just felt weird when you got on me." She wondered if she said something unintentionally innuendo-y. She shook the feeling aside for a moment. The Soldiers continued to walk.

Yuffie asked Tonto, "Okay, so what kind of new powers do I have now?"

 _"Nothing new, but your own abilities have been enhanced, and considering that you're a ninja, I think that should be enough to trail them,"_ Tonto said to Yuffie, _"Plus, if it looks like we're going to be spotted, you can slip into the shadows, and I can give provide some camouflage."_

Yuffie was happy to hear all of that, and leaped from building top to building top to keep following the Soldiers.

 **With Kyle, Donald, and Goofy…**

At the moment, Kyle was Big Chill and was floating around the city while Donald and Goofy searched the ground. He had not yet found a Dusk, Creeper, or even a Heartless. But with the Organization around, they were bound to show up soon.

Kyle said to himself, "I wish I had the rest of my aliens back. This would be so much easier if that were the case. Metrion would work wonders." He saw Donald and Goofy chasing after a Dusk.

Kyle said, "Looks like my cue. BLIZZAGA!" He pulled out his Keyblade, shooting ice shards at the Dusk, freezing it.

Donald yelled, "HEY! I had it!"

"Sorry Donald," Kyle replied, "Just wanted to make sure."

Goofy replied, "We were following it to find out where they were."

Kyle suddenly began sweating as he realized he screwed up.

"Sorry," He said. Donald shook his head at him.

"Great!" Donald yelled. "Now we have to go looking all over again!" He stomped off. Goofy just slapped Kyle on the back.

Goofy said, "Aw, don't worry, Kyle. It's just one screw-up. We'll find another one!" Kyle flew up, looking down at Goofy.

Kyle said, "Thanks, Goof." He turned intangible again to fly around. Goofy ran to catch up with Donald.

Meanwhile, Kyle continued flying through the sky, but he had trouble still trying to locate a Nobody or Heartless. He said to himself, "Crap... still no Heartless or Nobodies. I'm starting to wonder if leaving Donald and Goofy to themselves was a good thing or not..." He saw the ground, then saw a Shadow Heartless.

Kyle said, "How convenient. Time for stealth mode." He flew behind it, making very little sound as he flew behind the Shadow as it darted around aimlessly. Then, the Shadow came up behind an innocent woman and was about to attack her. However, Kyle resummoned his Keyblade, and stabbed it through the Heartless. The woman jumped back in fear.

Kyle said, "Don't worry ma'am. You're safe now." She ran off anyway.

Kyle thought to himself, _'Huh. I guess people here aren't as alien-tolerant as the other places are.'_ He took to the skies, seeing a flying Surveillance Robot Heartless that was looking at a black cloaked figure.

Kyle said, "Organization XIII..."

 **Meanwhile…**

A lone boy walked along the street, the ground cracking beneath his feet with every step. As he passed by some people, many couldn't help but stop and stare at him. He didn't pay them any mind; if he knew any of them, then odds are one of them would have said something. But no, for now they were just strangers.

He continued walking 'till he come upon a bakery. He stopped at the window and looked in. The lights were out on the inside, and he could make out what appeared to be a simple counter which consisted of a single cash register and a small gallery of cakes, doughnuts and other assorted pastries. However, because the interior was so opaque, the boy was given a clear view of his reflection.

His face didn't look like the rest of them; unlike those people he passed, there were four red markings on his face. Two markings were right under his eyes, and seemed to curl up around the side of his face and end right were eyebrows were. The other two were on his cheeks and they seemed to go down to his jawbone before fading away. His ears didn't look like theirs either; instead of being round and firm, they stood up and were pointed, almost like a fox, and his teeth were sharper, almost like they were built for tearing. But what separated him the most was his eyes; unlike those people, his eyes were completely red. No irises, no pupils, just complete red. The rest of him however did resemble them more, though there were still differences. His attire mainly consisted of an orange sleeveless jacket, with a white shirt right underneath it. His arms were slight shades of orange, with what appeared to be small pieces of white, bony armor coating the lower halves, and his nails were sharp. So sharp, he assumed, that they could probably cause some serious damage to anyone they were used on. His pants were a lighter shade of orange, and seemed to be tight fitting, and on his head was a blue headband, whose front was covered up by a few locks of his blond hair.

"What... Am I?" the boy said in a deep, gravelly voice.

 **With Donald and Goofy…**

Goofy and Donald had gotten food now, using some munny they had after selling it for paper currency.

Goofy asked, "Why don't these people accept our munny, Donald?"

Donald replied, "Who knows. At least we could exchange it for these pieces of paper that these people use."

Goofy said, "Maybe we really are in an alternate dimension... gawrsh..." He looked to his right, by the bakery, seeing a blonde kid in an orange hoodie looking through a window. Goofy walked over to him.

Goofy asked, "Excuse me! Have you seen anyone in a black hood?" The kid turned around, revealing his red eyes. Goofy jumped back in fear.

Donald asked, "Goofy?" He turned, seeing Goofy backing away from the kid as he looked at Goofy weirdly, as if questioning what Goofy was.

Donald yelled, "WAAAAAAAGGH!" He called up a Thundaga, having it land in between Goofy and the kid.

Donald warned him, "Back off!"

The boy staggered back from the attack before seeing Donald defending Goofy. Then, he started looking at Donald the same way he was looking at Goofy.

"You two... Are different from the rest," the boy said, taking a step forward, "Why is that?"

Donald was surprised the kid asked that question. Was something wrong with him? Did he escape from a mental ward or something? Was he on the verge of becoming a Heartless? He couldn't tell. But he admitted the red eyes were way off.

Donald answered, "As if we'd tell you!" Goofy managed to pull out his shield, but begun to hide behind it as Donald got in front of him.

Goofy said, "Uh, Donald... I think he's just as confused as we are." Donald rolled his eyes.

"No way, Goofy. He's becoming a Heartless!" He said.

"Heartless?" the boy said, "Is that what I am?"

The boy looked to his hands for a second before looking back to Donald and Goofy.

"But then, what are you?" the boy asked.

Donald was confused by what he was saying. Goofy knew what was going on now.

Goofy said, "He may be an alien or something. Not a Heartless." Donald wondered for a moment. While not all Heartless had an Emblem on them, this kid didn't have one, and maybe he really was just confused. Donald put his staff away to walk up to the kid.

Donald said, "You know what? I'm not really sure anymore. I just attacked because you freaked out Goofy over there. Name's Donald Duck."

Goofy said, "You know me. What's your name?"

"I..." the boy paused, and looked himself over before looking back to the pair, "I don't know."

Goofy said, "You don't know who you are? That's strange." Donald looked skeptical, but the kid also looked genuinely lost.

Donald said, "I suppose we should stick with you for now until we find out what's going on. Kyle leaving us behind and all... Didn't leave a lot for us to do."

The boy tilted his head to Donald's suggestion. He then looked between Donald and Goofy and then clenched his fists.

"Sorry, not interested," the boy said before he walked away.

Both the duck and dog looked at each other in surprise. They wondered what to do.

Goofy said, "Maybe we should just leave him alone, Donald." Donald raised his eyebrow.

"No," He said, "We won't ask him to help us. But we'll follow him. Maybe the Heartless will eventually come after him because of his energy. He seemed powerful." Donald followed behind the boy, taking care to hide. Goofy did the same.

 **With Kyle…**

As Kyle looked down and saw the Organization member, he turned to Cannonbolt and prepared to dive at him. The cloaked man hopped aside to see what was coming at him, and Kyle killed the Surveillance Robot as he landed.

"Oopsy daisy, kiddo! You almost hit me that time!" Kyle unrolled, and looked at Xigbar, who pulled his hood down.

Kyle said, "Look, Xigbar. I'll give you one chance to get out of here alive. Fail to comply, and I WILL destroy you." Xigbar laughed.

"As if! What happened back at Hollow Bastion was pure luck! You only caught me off guard. Now that we know what you can do, I won't go easy on you. Capiche?" He pulled his sniper rifles out as Kyle transformed to Chromastone, and summoned his Keyblade again.

Kyle said, "Good luck trying to beat Chromastone with laser bullets!"

Xigbar shot lasers at Kyle, who absorbed them and shot them back through the Keyblade.

Kyle said, "Sorry, Xiggy. Not good enough!" Xigbar had to dodge as he launched the shots back.

"Tsk..." Xigbar said, "I may need backup after all!" Kyle wondered what he meant, then turned around, seeing another hooded figure brandishing a claymore-type weapon, and then dive at him. Kyle dodged and saw that the figure was revealed to be Saïx. Kyle narrowed his eye.

"Saïx," Kyle said with venom in his voice, "GIVE BACK KAIRI!" Saïx merely chuckled.

"We led you into a trap, fool!" Suddenly, lances landed all around Kyle, and Xaldin tried to divebomb him, slamming him with two of the lances at once, and launching him away. Kyle transformed to Spidermonkey to web himself back, then went Ultimate Spidermonkey to punch Xaldin. He was blocked by cards. Then two more lasers landed on him, launching him back.

Kyle said, "Oh shit." Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, and Luxord were all there.

Xemnas grinned, then said, "Keyblade wielder. It's been awhile." Kyle glared at them.

"Fuck you guys," Kyle said.

Xemnas merely chuckled at Kyle's choice of words and said, "How does it feel to be on the end of your rope, Kyle?"

Kyle looked shocked to hear Xemnas call him by his real name. Kyle should've known they would have heard him earlier.

Saïx said, "Taking Sora's place. How thoughtless." Kyle shook his head.

Kyle said, "It's not like I asked to. Just like when I got my Ultimatrix."

Xigbar brought up, "Oh, so you're a faker, huh? Taking other people's stories, and inserting yourself in them, getting their powers and leaving them with squat!" Kyle growled, then transformed into Humongousaur.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, as he grew to 60 feet tall and swung. Luxord threw the cards at Kyle. Kyle punched through them, destroying them, then tail whipped him. Xigbar's gun shots were only stinging Kyle, and he swung, only for Xigbar to teleport. Xemnas fired more lasers as well. Kyle stampeded through them, then summoned his Keyblade, swinging an enlarged one at Xemnas, making him guard with a force field. Xaldin swung his lances, but Kyle grabbed one, and pulled Xaldin along, slamming him into the ground.

"GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOU GUYS RUNNING FROM ME!" Kyle yelled.

 **Meanwhile, with Tonto and Yuffie…**

At the moment, Tonto and Yuffie were still following the Soldier Heartless. For some reason, the flock weren't actually attacking anyone. In fact, they walked like they were heading for a specific goal.

Yuffie asked, "Usually Heartless wander around... what's with these Soldiers?"

 _"No idea,"_ Tonto answered, _"Maybe they're looking for something? After all, Heartless are always looking for new hearts to take."_

Yuffie, still infused with the Symbiote's power, kept her eyes on what was happening below. The Soldiers' clanking was beginning to get annoying, but they still refused to split apart from their flock. All of a sudden, they heard an explosion.

Yuffie, surprised, asked, "What the-?" She hopped up, seeing Humongousaur slamming something into the top of a building.

Yuffie yelled, "Kyle! Tonto, he's in trouble!" But then she thought about their task, and saw Xigbar shooting at him while there were other Organization members. She decided to help anyway, and tossed some shurikens that smacked Luxord. This had confused Kyle greatly.

Luxord asked, "What the hell was that?" Yuffie landed, but they still could not see her at the time since she was blended into the darkness. Even Kyle was lost.

 _"Whoa,"_ Tonto said, looking to the Organization members present, _"It looks like they're all here, even the head hancho himself. This is not going to be easy... Did Ky level up Limit Form?"_

"He's good with Limit Form, but he has other forms, too. Valor, Wisdom, and Master," she said. Kyle was still unaware Yuffie was there. He decided to take further advantage of this distraction from his mysterious ally. He swung at Xemnas. Saïx jumped, absorbing the blow for him. Xigbar begun to fire in random directions, hoping to locate Yuffie. Yuffie dodged a shot. Xaldin called his lances back to him, and Kyle decided to amp up his power. He looked at his Ultimatrix, and slapped the dial. He got red electricity along his palms all of a sudden, and along with his Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper appeared in his other hand. Armor plating extended from the Ultimatrix symbol to the shoulders, and the plates had Valor Form's insignia. He smiled while Tonto seemed to freak out.

 _"He can use Drives while he's transformed?!"_ Tonto yelled in Yuffie's mind. Yuffie squinted a bit and held her head in mild pain, but after shaking off the feeling, she responded.

"Yeah. His drives work in human, and alien form. He used to use them both separately, but once he discovered the drives work while he's transformed, he's used both in combination more often," Yuffie told him. Kyle brought both blades down at Luxord, who blocked them. Saïx went Berserk under the light of the moon, charging at Kyle just then.

 _"Do you think we should him then?"_ Tonto asked, _"I mean, it looks like he's got this handled now."_

Yuffie looked around. Of course, with as much strength and durability as Humongousaur had, he should be fine, one would think. But since the rest of the Organization was here... Part of Yuffie did not wish to take that chance. She saw Saïx charging, and threw one of her larger shuriken at him. Saïx saw this coming, and batted it aside.

Saïx said, "I thought you did not need help to beat us, Kyle." Kyle looked weirded out to suddenly hear this.

Kyle asked him, "What?" He looked in Saïx's direction, but still could not see anything, then saw a green light. He gasped.

Saïx said, "Whoever you are, you think you can defeat me by staying in the shadows?! COME OUT AND DIE FIGHTING!" He charged towards Yuffie and Tonto. Kyle ran in Saïx's direction, but was blocked by Xaldin's lance dragon.

Xaldin said, "Not this time, alien boy!" Kyle was blasted back by the wind. He slashed at Xaldin, separating the dragon. When Saïx jumped, then dived down with his claymore, a black figure flipped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

 _'There goes our cover...'_ Yuffie thought. Kyle didn't know what was going on, but was happy he had backup. He figured this may have been Tonto. He charged at Saïx, who was recovering, and slashed him with the Oathkeeper. Saïx was knocked off the building.

 _"Oh my God,"_ Tonto said, his voice dripping with anticipation, _"I'm going to part of a KHII boss fight... This is the best day of my life!"_

Yuffie, slightly annoyed, said, "This is real life right now! Not a video game!" She jumped up, kicking Xigbar, who teleported into her path. Kyle got surprised to hear Yuffie's voice.

"Yuffie?!" He asked loudly. Yuffie turned her head.

"Yes! Sorry for intervening!" She yelled back.

"No, I appreciate it!" He swung another time at Xemnas, who got hit. He flew up to recover, then struck Kyle with one of his ethereal blades. It made a small gash, but Kyle didn't care. He swung his tail at him, knocking him back. Luxord began throwing his cards at Yuffie.

"Look who's on top of the game!" Luxord yelled as he threw them. Yuffie dodged, and punched Luxord across the face at blinding speed. Luxord nearly fell off the building.

"Whoa!" Yuffie exclaimed. "That was pretty cool."

 _"Enhanced abilities, remember?"_ Tonto said, _"As long as I'm bonded to you, you're practically a super hero."_

Yuffie dodged an attack from Xaldin as Tonto explained what happened. Luxord attempted to retaliate, but Yuffie kicked him in the head this time. Saïx had somehow made it back to the top of the building and went after Kyle again. He smacked Kyle with his Claymore, making him slide to the edge of the building. Kyle shrunk back down to prevent himself from losing too much balance. He then charged for Saïx, but Xemnas got in the way and blocked him.

Xemnas asked, "How can you hope to stop us, even with your friend?"

Kyle just grinned and said, "Just be lucky the others aren't here."

Saïx smirked and said, "He's bluffing, Lord Xemnas."

 **Meanwhile, again…**

Donald and Goofy continued to follow behind the boy as he walked, making sure to stay out of his sight if he were to turn around. For the moment, it appeared to be working; the boy just continued walking down the street, passing random civilians on the way and turning a few heads, but he didn't seem to be doing anything else.

Goofy looked at the boy as he walked. He still felt like something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He turned to Donald to ask him something.

"Donald, are you sure this is the right idea?" Goofy asked.

Donald replied, "Who knows, Goofy? He's the only lead we have now, though. WAK!" He pulled Goofy behind a building as the gaggle of Soldiers Yuffie and Tonto were searching for before showed up in front of the boy. They looked like they wanted a fight. Goofy looked worried, still.

He asked, "Should we help him?"

Donald said, "I think he can handle it, strangely enough..."

The boy looked to the Soldiers in confusion, completely flabbergasted by their sudden appearance.

"What manner of creatures are you?" he said, taking a step towards the Heartless. However, once he got close enough, one of the Soldiers suddenly leaped at him, intent on giving him a swift kick. However, the boy managed to avoid the attack, with the Soldier missing him by inches. However, the rest of Soldiers soon leaped at him as well, intent on delivering similar attacks. The boy managed to dodge each of these attacks as well, but what he failed to notice was that the Soldiers started to surround him, keeping him from avoiding any further attacks.

The boy looked to the Heartless surrounding him, and soon found himself getting agitated, and soon a small growl escaped his lips. Then, one of the Soldiers leaped at him, but just before it could hit, the boy turned towards it, and slashed it with his claws, causing it to disappear and a heart to fly away. The boy then looked to the rest of the Heartless, let out a yell, and charged right at them. The boy slashed another Soldier as it jumped at him. The Soldier was destroyed easily. Two of them came at once. He growled again, then suddenly stretched out his arms, surprising even himself and the boy's claws slashed through more of the Soldiers, and dwindled their number to 10. He seemed to get surrounded again, but he was no longer worried. He got on all fours, and an orange aura grew around him.

The Soldiers all jumped at once and he unleashed a roar, vaporizing all the Heartless just by the sound alone. 10 more hearts floated into the sky. He smirked, and unbeknownst to him, a tail was beginning to sprout from the aura.

The boy then stood up straight and started flexing his claws. That power he just felt... What he was still feeling... It was amazing! He had no idea that he was capable of such feats, and yet... It felt very familiar. Like he had done this before, only somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had seen the whole fight from their hiding spots, and were completely amazed by the boy.

Donald's beak was wide open. Goofy had gulped. "G-Gawrsh, Donald," Goofy said, looking Donald in the eyes, "What do we do now? Find Kyle?" Donald shook his head, and thought hard. If this kid was going to help them against the Heartless, they should be fine. But if he started going after people, they needed to find Kyle, Yuffie, and Tonto to take him down. He gave it a minute.

"Goofy, watch him. If he tries to kill anything that isn't a Heartless or Nobody, keep him busy as long as you can," He said, walking off.

"What about-"

"I'm getting Kyle and the others. If we're all there, we may just stand a chance of taking him down," Donald said as he headed in the opposite direction.

Goofy watched as Donald left to find Kyle and the others, leaving him in charge of spying on the kid. Goofy then gulped again, and looked back to the boy, who was still standing there flexing his claws.

As for the boy himself, he was finding his newly discovered power to be quite invigorating. Unfortunately, since he had defeated those creatures, he had no other means of testing it. He needed... A new opponent. But, not someone like those creatures, they were easy. He needed a challenge, someone who could test him, push him to his limits. But where would he find someone like that? Then suddenly, the boy remembered Donald and Goofy from before, and he remembered how Donald had managed to summon lightning from his staff. There was obviously more to them then met the eye.

"Maybe they could provide a challenge," the boy said, his smile growing wider. He then turned around and walked back the way he came. Goofy saw this and managed to quickly dive into a nearby trash can, causing the boy to walk right by him.

"Gawrsh, I need to find Donald! They're looking for 'im!" Goofy said, before he got out of the can and ran the opposite way to try and get to Donald before the boy could, and prepare a route that would allow them to reach Kyle, Yuffie, and Tonto first.

"Donald!" He called out to in an attempt to find his friend.

 **Back with Kyle, Yuffie, and co…**

Kyle, Yuffie and Tonto continued to fend off the Organization's attacks. At the moment, Yuffie had just managed to dodge one of Xaldin's spears before running up to him and kicking him towards a building. Xaldin managed to cushion his crash with a quick air pillow before launching more of his spears at Yuffie.

 _"Incoming!"_ Tonto yelled in Yuffie's head.

Yuffie heeded Tonto's warning, dodging Xaldin's lances. Xaldin grunted.

"TAKE THIS!" Xaldin yelled, disappearing briefly. Yuffie was stunned to see this. When she looked up, Xaldin dove down, and Yuffie dodged, then jumped at him, kicking him in the face. Xaldin was launched off the building yet again, and crashed into the one next to him. Luxord went after Yuffie, as she dodged his card attacks, then kicked him towards Kyle. Kyle swung his Keyblades at Luxord, knocking him off. All of a sudden, his Valor Form armor disappeared.

Kyle said, "Oops!" The Oathkeeper Keyblade even disappeared. Xemnas successfully kicked Kyle in the head, making him fall backwards slightly, but he transformed into Jetray, and shot eye beams at Xemnas. Xemnas blocked them with his Ethereal Blades, and Saïx slammed Kyle into the top of the building they were fighting on with his claymore. Yuffie turned to notice it, as Kyle was reverted to human when he landed.

Yuffie yelled, "Kyle! NO!" Saïx fell back down for Kyle, who got his Keyblade ready, then yelled, "REFLEGA!" Saïx's Claymore slammed into the field, which knocked Saïx back. Kyle stopped to pant.

Kyle said, "Okay... THAT was crazy."

 _"This isn't good,"_ Tonto said, _"Yuffie, sorry about this, but Ky needs some backup."_

Then, Tonto suddenly debonded from Yuffie, leaving her in her normal outfit. Then, he crawled across the ground to Kyle and began climbing up his arm.

Yuffie just wanted Kyle to be safe. She knew that much. However, Yuffie was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Xaldin slashed at her again.

Xaldin asked, "So, you lost your black suit? Well, this makes things much easier for me." Yuffie gritted her teeth, then smirked.

"Catch me if you can!" Yuffie yelled. Xaldin swung as Yuffie teleported. She then threw a shuriken at Xaldin. He slashed them aside. Yuffie then hopped over his next attack, and punched him across the face. Meanwhile, Kyle felt Tonto going up his arm.

Kyle asked, "Tonto! What the hell are you doing?!" At the same time, he felt a power boost. "Well, whatever you're doing, I'm feeling better!" Xigbar shot lasers at Kyle, who deflected the shots with his Keyblade. Xigbar teleported before the shots could hit him, though. Soon, Tonto enveloped Kyle, taking on the appearance of his clothes.

Kyle said, "This feels INCREDIBLE! Tonto, what is this?!"

 _"Omni and I call him Venom,"_ Tonto said, _"He's a Symbiote."_

Kyle widened his eyes. "Wait..." Kyle then realized it, "LIKE VENOM FROM SPIDER-MAN?! DUDE! What if you take over my mind?!"

Yuffie yelled, "He didn't take over mine! You'll be okay!" Kyle decided to take her word for it.

Xemnas said, "Saïx. Take the black blob being. It may be of use to us." Saïx grinned.

"Yes, Superior," he said, charging at Kyle and Tonto. Kyle grinned, and waited for Saïx to swing his claymore. When he did, Kyle deflected it, then jumped and kicked Saïx into the ground. He then shot multiple Firagas at Saïx, knocking him off of the building.

Xemnas said, "Intriguing. Your blob can boost your power."

Kyle retorted, "Well, it is called a Symbiote after all!" He swung his Keyblade around him, then slung it over his back.

Kyle asked him, "So, Xemmy, how about a little match? Think you can handle all of this?!" He whispered to Tonto, "Can I still use the Ultimatrix with you on?"

 _"No idea,"_ Tonto said, _"Never tried it."_

Xemnas gave an evil chuckle, then flew at Kyle. Kyle threw the Keyblade at him, and it smacked Xemnas, then it flew back to Kyle.

Kyle said, "Strike Raid. One of the best skills in the game." He used Quick Run to catch up to Xemnas, then swung his Keyblade at Xemnas' midsection. Xemnas blocked it. Kyle then punched Xemnas in the face. Xemnas recovered after flying, then shot multiple lasers at Kyle, who put up a Reflega to reflect it all back. Xemnas dodged each shot. He teleported, and appeared behind Kyle as his Reflega disappeared. Xemnas went after Kyle, but Kyle surprisingly sensed him coming, and deflected Xemnas' blade. Xemnas was agape.

"Impossible!" Xemnas exclaimed. Kyle grinned.

 _'Thanks, Tonto,'_ He thought. He kicked Xemnas into a building as Xigbar got in front of him, and fired a Warp Snipe shot. Kyle used the Warp Snipe Reaction Commands to knock those shots back into him, then he called out a Thundaga to shock Xigbar,

Xigbar yelled as he fell to the ground. Kyle said, "Dude, you're awesome."

 _"I know I am,"_ Tonto said smugly.

 **Back with boy…**

The boy walked through town, his eyes darting here and there.

"Where are they?" the boy said, irritated, "They couldn't have gone far."

The boy had been searching for any signs of Donald and Goofy, but so far he couldn't find anything, not even so much as a stray feather, and it made him mad.

He continued along on his search, this time raising his arm up to the building next to him and dragging his claws along it as he walked. However, as he continued on, he suddenly heard a commotion from a nearby alley. Curious, the boy walked to the source of the commotion and saw what appeared to be a man wearing a ski mask and holding a knife to a man's throat.

The man being pinned to the wall was holding up his hands. The ski mask man yelled to him, "GIVE ME EVERY BIT OF MONEY YOU HAVE! NOW!" The other man reached into his pocket, but before he could hand over the money, the boy zoomed past and slashed the man with the knife in the back. The ski mask man fell down, and the other man ran away. As the man with the ski mask pulled up his arm, the boy grabbed his hand, and twisted it behind him.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell's going on?!" The man asked. The boy smiled to himself.

"You have power, don't you?" the boy said, "Can you provide the challenge I seek?"

The boy then twisted the man's arm even further behind his back, causing the man to scream in pain. He then grabbed the man by his throat and threw him further into the alley, knocking over some trash cans in the process.

The boy's smile widened and he walked down the alley toward the man. The man got up, and saw the boy's aura, red eyes, and tail wagging about. His eyes widened.

"What... What the hell are you?!" The man asked the boy. As the boy got closer, he raised his claw in air, ready to strike. However, before he could attack, something hit the boy on the back of the head. The boy turned around, seeing Goofy.

Goofy asked him, "What do you think you're doin', kid?!" The man ran off, thinking he was too drunk to understand what he was hallucinating. Goofy got his shield back, and put it in front of himself.

"You," the boy said, completely turning to Goofy, "I've been looking for you."

The boy then started walking towards Goofy and soon started flexing his claws.

"Where is your companion?" the boy asked, "The one who could summon lightning?"

Goofy suddenly realized that maybe he was a little in over his head. But he still stood his ground and said, "He isn't here right now. I told him to find our other friends. Until then, you'll need to deal with me!" He charged at the boy with his shield.

 **Donald...**

Donald had looked everywhere, and had finally found a guy in an Organization robe. It had been Saïx. Saïx turned his head to see Donald.

Donald yelled, "WAK!"

Saïx got up and faced him before asking, "Where have you been? Logic normally dictates that you would be near the Ultimatrix/Keyblade wielder at all times. You wouldn't happen to have separated, have you?" Donald called down a Thundaga, but it did not do much damage, if any to Saïx.

Donald yelled, "KYLE!" Kyle heard it.

Kyle yelled back, "Donald! Yuffie! Go help him! I'll take on the others!"

Yuffie said, "But they're numbers I, II, and III! Are you sure-"

"Just go!" he yelled to her. Yuffie reluctantly nodded, and teleported away.

Xemnas grinned at Kyle. Xigbar and Xaldin also showed up, surrounding him.

Xemnas asked him, "Are you sure you can take us all on?" Kyle grinned.

"Yeah. If I go hero first." He put the faceplate up, scrolling to Fourarms. Then Kyle slapped the Ultimatrix dial down, and one red flash later, Fourarms stood in his place, with Tonto's Venom form extended to cover more of his body.

Kyle said, "I may not even need a Keyblade as an alien to fight you all."

Xigbar laughed, then retorted, "As if! You can't even stand up to us in your human form with your stupid color changing, and even then, your aliens usually need to summon the Keyblade!" Kyle laughed back.

He said, "I think you know this is gonna be hell for all of you. Now watch!" He made a thunderclap. The wave went in all directions, blasting Xigbar, Xaldin, and Xemnas away simultaneously.

Xaldin yelled, "Impossible!" as the Tetramand/Symbiote combined form jumped at him, then punched him back into the ground. When Xaldin summoned an Aeroga to protect himself, Kyle got through it, and still punched Xaldin. Xigbar shot at Kyle, and when Kyle dodged, he ended up shooting Xaldin. Xemnas flew at Kyle, and Kyle caught Xemnas' blade, then slammed him into the ground belly side first, and stomped on Xemnas' back.

Kyle said, "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!"

 _"Yeah, awesome dude,"_ Tonto said, his voice sounding a bit strained, _"Next time though, ease up on those claps. Venom doesn't like loud noise."_

 **Donald and Yuffie...**

Yuffie's next shuriken deterred Saïx for the moment.

Donald sighed with relief. Saïx turned his attention to Yuffie.

Yuffie said, "Is that all you have?"

Saïx replied, "No. Is THAT all YOU have?" He charged at her, and swung his claymore repeatedly. Yuffie teleported as Donald cast a Thundaga spell. The shock was shrugged off as Saïx said an all-too-familiar line.

"MOON SHINE DOWN!" He exploded with blue energy as Donald gasped.

Yuffie said, "Well... That can't be good."

 **Back with Kyle…**

Kyle, realizing he forgot Venom's weakness, knew he probably should have taken that into consideration.

"Sorry," he apologized right then. Xigbar and Xaldin got up, witnessing their Superior trapped in the ground. He turned to see them both. Xigbar raised his sniper rifles, when Xaldin put a lance in front of him.

Xaldin said, "You idiot! You may shoot Xemnas!" Xemnas clenched his teeth, and summoned one of his blades, swinging at Kyle, only to miss. He never knew Fourarms to be fast, despite his amazing strength. As Kyle flipped, he took notice of Saïx's Berserker Aura, and his four eyes widened at the sight. Donald and Yuffie were going to be alone to fight him! Xemnas grinned, noticing the situation.

"What? You wish to help your friends?" He asked him. Kyle looked at Xemnas angrily.

"At least I have some, Xemmy," he told Xemnas. Xigbar felt he should add on.

Xigbar said, "You have two choices, Keyblade Master. One, you fight us to the death and risk Saïx murdering your friends, or two, go and help them, while we have time to help Saïx out." As he said this, Saïx began pounding the ground repeatedly, releasing multiple shockwaves. Yuffie had grabbed Donald and began teleporting in and out to try and get around his ruthless barrage of attacks. He knew he could multiply himself with Echo Echo, but didn't know if Tonto's Symbiote enhancement would spread to the clone so the clone would be enhanced, too. Would that be the best course of action?

One clone could handle one Organization Member... even without the enhancements, but it's still using time and resources. Xaldin ran at Kyle, and Kyle pulled out his Keyblade, casting a Magnega. It pulled in all three of them. He looked down, seeing Saïx attacking. Donald had to use Curaga on Yuffie once. He shook his head. For once, he didn't know 100% what to do.

"Hey, Tonto..." He began to ask. "If I go Echo Echo and clone myself, will that clone be covered, too, or what?"

 _"Again, don't know,"_ Tonto answered, _"This is new territory for me too Ky!"_

Kyle scowled at hearing that. He was running out of options and Yuffie and Donald were running out of time! However, before he could make a choice, a very familiar scream spread out through the area.

"YA HOO HOO HOOEY!" Suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed right in the middle of the fray. When everyone looked to see what it was, they saw Goofy, lying there on the ground with stars twirling around his head.

"He was a valiant fighter, I'll give him that," a voice said from one street corner, "And it is obvious he has had experience in battle."

Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw the boy standing there, his aura twisting and flaring all around him.

"But unfortunately, he did not offer much of a challenge," the boy said. He then looked upon the group and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"So, can one of you offer me the challenge I desire?" he asked.

 _"Um, okay, who's this guy?"_ Tonto asked, confused.

Kyle's eyes widened as he reverted to human form. That aura. That transformation. That feeling he sensed just then. He only came out in Anti Form when he came to the KH universe, but now...

"YUFFIE! DONALD! GET GOOFY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyle suddenly yelled, after hopping down towards the boy, yelling loudly. Meanwhile, Xemnas grinned. If Kyle reacted this badly to this boy, surely he must be as powerful, if not more so than him.

Xigbar asked, "Should we fight him as well?" Xemnas shook his head.

"We shall observe for the moment," he replied. As Kyle fell, he swung the Keyblade, and the boy deflected it with his claw with exact timing.

"You..." Kyle growled, "HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THE ULTIMATRIX?!" Yuffie, knowing Kyle was serious, got Goofy right away and bolted. Donald ran close behind her. Kyle got into a combat stance again.

"Ultimatrix? Sorry, I don't remember," the boy responded. The boy then jumped into the air and started stretching out his arms to try and punch Kyle on the ground.

Kyle Dodge Rolled under the boy as he attacked, then swung at him as he landed, hitting the boy.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, KYUUBI! You know who I am! Now get out of that guy's body!" He yelled.

Donald asked, "What is Kyle talking about?" Yuffie didn't immediately know, but knew that if Kyle was this serious about something... it couldn't be good.

Yuffie said, "Stay back. Kyle obviously seems to know what this person is. Him and Tonto combined should be enough to handle this." Goofy's eyes were still swirling, and the stars were above his head.

"Pancakes..." Goofy muttered. Kyle called a Thundaga down towards the boy, apparently 'Kyuubi.'

'Kyuubi' avoided the blast and rushed at Kyle. He aimed to slash him with his claws, but Kyle managed to block it with his Keyblade.

"Kyuubi? What are you-" 'Kyuubi' did not finish that statement, as at that moment he felt something snap in his head.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he recoiled from Kyle and clutched his head in pain. Then, an image started to surface in Kyuubi's head. A very familiar one...

 **Flashback**

 _Kyuubi found himself in a dark place. He couldn't make out very much in the area, except for what appeared to be prison bars right in front of him. Then, from the shadows a figure appeared. He couldn't make out his face at first, but he saw that he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts._

 _"Who are you?" the figure said, as his face came into view._

 **End Flashback**

Kyuubi let go of his head as the image faded away. His eyes then widened, and he looked to Kyle in shock.

"You..." Kyuubi said, his aura flaring once more, "I know you."

Kyle didn't believe what Kyuubi was trying to sell him. He didn't even think Kyuubi could get amnesia. And if he did, this was a horrible plan.

Kyle said, "Oh. NOW you know me. Good. Then you should know that you should be trapped in that cage! 'Cuz if I let you out, then you'd try to destroy everything! I don't know how you managed to slip through those bars and possess someone else's body, but that doesn't matter now! I can beat you down. Right here, and right now!" Kyle released a white flash of light, and was in Limit Form. He charged at Kyuubi attempting to hit him with a Zantetsuken slash, but it was blocked as Kyuubi's aura grew a second tail.

Kyle's eyes widened, but managed to use Ripple Drive to blow him off. "GET OUT OF HIS BODY! NOW!" He roared.

Kyuubi skidded back from Kyle's attack, but then suddenly an orange orb appeared in his hand. Then, as if operating on some instinct, Kyuubi launched the orb at Kyle.

Kyle tried to Dodge Roll, but got blasted away into the side of a building. The attack was too fast. He shook off the damage, then hopped into the air.

Kyle yelled, "RAGNAROK! GIGAIMPACT!" He the shot several golden laser beams from his Keyblade at Kyuubi, forcing the boy to dodge this time. Kyle then caught Kyuubi in a Hurricane Blast aerial attack, launching him into the building the Organization members were on. They used the Corridors of Darkness to move elsewhere, Saïx following suit. Luxord had just woken up, seeing Kyuubi. Since the others were not there, he warped away as well. Yuffie was thinking she should help, but didn't know if it would be getting in Kyle's way.

Kyuubi walked out the rubble, shaking his head to try and get feeling back in it. This allowed Kyle to prepare a finishing blow. He got the Keyblade ready, and then he rushed at Kyuubi. Then when got close enough, Kyle raised the Keyblade in the air and slashed it down, ready to end this!

 _"WAIT!"_ Kyle froze in place, just before the Keyblade hit Kyuubi. He didn't do it because he wanted to, in fact he was visibly struggling to bring his Keyblade down, but for some reason, Tonto wasn't letting him move his body.

This reason was because of something Tonto saw on Kyuubi, specifically on his headband. During Kyle's assault, the hair covering Kyuubi's headband had moved over just enough so that the front of the headband could be seen. On it was a metal plate that had been shaped specifically to fit on the band. But what stood out the most was that in the center of the metal plate was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

" _That… Symbol,"_ Tonto said, _"Is that… Omni?"_

Kyle saw the Omnitrix symbol as well. Was this Tonto's friend from before? But if it was, how did he get Kyuubi into his watch?!

Kyle said, "Tonto... he's trying to possess your friend and take over his body! It's what he wanted to do with me!" He was still trying to bring the Keyblade down, to try and get Kyuubi out, but Tonto refused to let him do it. Sighing in defeat, Kyle 'sheathed' his Keyblade by making it vaporize. He looked into Kyuubi's eyes.

"My friend has a few things to say to you," Kyle said. Tonto then got himself off of Kyle, and reverted to normal to talk with Kyuubi.

"Omni?" Tonto said, taking a few steps towards Kyuubi, "Is that you?"

Kyuubi looked at Tonto strangely.

"Who's... Omni?" he asked with genuine confusion.

Kyle stayed back, and resummoned his Keyblade in case he needed it. Yuffie and Donald looked equally surprised. Goofy was still muttering random nonsense.

Yuffie asked, "Doesn't he look familiar?" Donald took a closer look at 'Kyuubi.'

He said, "Yeah. Sort of. Did Tonto recognize him?"

Yuffie replied, "He looked a little like Tonto's friend from earlier." Donald's eyes widened.

"You're Omni," Tonto answered, taking another step toward Kyuubi, "You're my friend, remember?"

Tonto held out his arm to Kyuubi, in an effort to try and reach his friend. However, Kyuubi didn't seem to like this as he started backing away from Tonto and clutching his head. He began breathing more heavily and his aura was starting to twist and flare all around him.

"Come on, you've gotta remember!" Tonto said with worry in his voice. He got closer to Kyuubi, prompting the creature to back away more, as he felt like his head was being pounded like a drum. He clenched his eyes shut while his aura flared up more and more. But Tonto continued to approach him, 'till Kyuubi was pressed up against a building.

Then, Tonto put his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, and the instant he did, a single thought kept into Kyuubi's head:

 _Tonto?_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyuubi let out a giant yell as his aura reacted to his emotional state and flared into the sky. Not only that, his aura's power was so strong, that it was able to repel Tonto away from him, as well as Kyle.

Meanwhile, Yuffie and Donald felt the ground beneath them shake as Kyuubi yelled, and they could feel the power emanating from him as his aura seemed to grow across the area and the ground beneath his feet seemed to crack from his raw power.

Then, it all stopped. Kyuubi stopped yelling, and his aura seemed to calm down as well. He began breathing heavily before he looked in front of him and saw Tonto and Kyle on the ground, each moaning as they tried to get their bearings together. However, instead of attacking the two, Kyuubi instead looked afraid. Then, he looked away from the two and ran towards a building. Then, when he got close enough, he jumped onto the building's side and began climbing it with his claws. Then, when he reached the roof, he continued running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop 'till he was out of sight.

Yuffie walked over, and helped Kyle up as Donald helped Tonto. Kyle tried looking for Kyuubi, but did not see him.

Kyle said, "Well, that was a thing..." and rubbed his head, "Thanks, Yuffie." Donald ended up using Curaga on them both, then on Goofy.

Goofy said, "Everybody, there's a-"

"We know, Goofy," Yuffie interrupted. Kyle squinted at the horizon, trying to find something leaping on the building tops. He sneered.

"Great. Not only is the Organization here, but now we have Kyuubi possessing Omni," Kyle said, "How could tonight get any worse?" Yuffie shook her head.

Yuffie said, "Never say that, remember?" Kyle covered his mouth.

"Maybe the universe didn't hear. Regardless, we need to find Kyuubi and make sure he doesn't harm anyone. Actually... Hold on." Kyle sat down, and looked into his mind. Inside, there was the familiar gate, but nothing else off. Then a pair of red eyes opened.

Kyle yelled, "Kyuubi?!" The fox sneered.

"In the flesh."

"If you're in here, and there's a Kyuubi out there, then that only means..." He gasped.

"What are you prattling on about?" Kyuubi asked Kyle. Kyle just shook his head, and left his mind.

Goofy asked, "What's wrong?"

Kyle said, "My Kyuubi is still in here. How did he get out there and inside Omni?" He looked insanely confused.

Meanwhile, Tonto looked to the building tops and a look of fear crossed his face. Omni never had that creature on his watch before. If he did, then they would have encountered it before. So, how did it get here?

Tonto began pacing around the area as Kyle and his friends talked. He closed his eyes and tried to think, which meant he needed to really concentrate! Well, if the creature was as powerful as Kyle said, then it should have appeared earlier then now, and yet it didn't. Something had caused it to come out, but what? Omni didn't do anything strange, in fact when he left the warehouse earlier, he acted how he normally did. So why did this 'Kyuubi' appear when it did? And why Omni specifically? Why not Tonto? He wore an Omnitrix too, and odds were that if Omni had this thing on his watch, then Tonto did too. Heck, the only two aliens that Tonto and Omni didn't share were Grey Matter, whose DNA signature was not on Tonto's watch and... A.I.

That's when Tonto realized it; he and Omni had been doing something before this Kyuubi appeared. They were in another universe with Kyle. It was actually during that crisis that Tonto was given access to one of Kyle's aliens, A.I. So, what if Omni also got something during that adventure? After all, Kyle - the one he was currently with - seemed to know what this creature was, and seemed to even have his own version of it. So, what if Omni got Kyuubi from Kyle?

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled out startling, the rest of the group.

Goofy asked, "What's it, Tonto?" Everyone had that question in their heads. All Kyle knew was that Kyuubi had to be stopped, and there was no more time to waste. At the same time, if this would help him stop Kyuubi, he wasn't going to waste it.

"I think I might know where Kyuubi came from," Tonto said, smiling, "But to confirm this theory, I need to talk to someone first."

Tonto then went for his Omnitrix and started cycling through his aliens. Then, he brought out the dial and then transformed into XLR8.

"I'm gonna head back to the warehouse," Tonto said to the group, "You guys keep an eye out for Omni."

And with that, Tonto rushed off, leaving the group.

Kyle had transformed into Jetray again to try and find Kyuubi. Whatever was up, he was sure he wanted to get the job finished fast. Any second, Kyuubi could get the idea to attack and destroy civilians. Granted, he seemed confused, but he was SURE it was a well-acted ruse. He wouldn't kill him. Yet. If he really had gotten within Omni's body, he wanted to be sure they got Kyuubi out first.

Yuffie asked, "Kyle, are you sure we need to be this worried?" Kyle nodded.

"Yes. Kyuubi will stop at nothing to destroy everything. That's why he was sealed inside of me," he said, recollecting his past experiences.

"Well, we can tell you when we find him, but it won't be soon," Donald said.

"A-hyuck! Donald's right! We need to be strategic! Kyuubi may have gotten somewhere else. I just hope we can reach him before the Organization does," Goofy noted. Kyle nodded.

"Guys, if you see him, call me," Kyle said before flying away. So many things were jumping about in his head as he flew. Finding Kyuubi wasn't going to be easy. He wished he could use Sorceressa. Her tracking spells would be perfect. But no, Kyuubi's mana was erratic to track on its own. For now, he had to rely on speed. Kyuubi was a ruthless killer that had to be stopped. And what was Tonto doing? Was whatever he was going to find help them? He had hoped so. Another goose chase, he did not want. Especially not with Heartless and Nobodies flying about.


	3. Birth of the Bloodhound

**Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: Omni's Universe**

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 3: Birth of the Bloodhound**

Kyuubi had finally stopped his trek across the building tops. At the moment, he was leaning against an air vent that was sticking out the top of the building he was on and was trying to get his senses back in order.

He began breathing heavily as he thought it all over. Why did he react the way he did? How did he know the boy with the Key-shaped sword? Why did he call him Kyuubi and the other boy called him Omni? And how did he know that the other boy was named Tonto?

Kyuubi felt another headache coming on, this one not as severe as his last two and he began massaging his temples to try and focus. However, as he did this, he happened to see his reflection in the air vent, and he quickly noticed the symbol of the Omnitrix on his headband. Confused, Kyuubi reached up and began feeling the symbol on his forehead. It felt cool beneath his fingers, and he felt a soft humming coming from it, making it obvious to Kyuubi that this was some sort of machine. But, why did he have it? And why was it attached to his headband?

Kyuubi continued examining the symbol in his reflection 'till he saw something in the reflective surface of the vent; a corridor of darkness, which had opened right behind him, and from it came the leader of the Organization, Xemnas.

Xemnas said, "You seem to have lost your way, 'Kyuubi', was it?" Kyuubi looked confused, but growled anyway. Xemnas just smiled at this and continued.

"I can give you purpose," Xemnas told him.

Kyuubi turned around to face Xemnas and looked the Nobody in the eyes.

"And just who are you to give me that?" Kyuubi asked, his aura starting to flare a little.

Xemnas said, "Do you not remember when Kyle wished to harm you? He was going to kill you before his blob friend interrupted. He was concerned, yes. I can help you defeat the boy with the Keyblade. You see, he and his friends are the reason our team has lost over half of its members. Certainly you can understand that much. I merely ask for your help in bringing him down, and delivering his Keybalde to me."

"And why would I want to help you?" Kyuubi asked, his interest peaked.

Xemnas walked closer to Kyuubi, but kept his distance.

He began to speak, "You see, Kyuubi. My friends and I are Nobodies. Our kind have no hearts to speak of. We are shells of our former selves. Our goal is to complete Kingdom Hearts. Once it is complete, we will be whole again. That is all we want. But Kyle and his friends consider it wrong, yet they claim to be heroes. Would a hero really turn his back on someone who just wants a heart?" He paused to let Kyuubi consider.

"I promise that if you help us, we shall be grateful for your aid. You seemed to want to help as well. At least, if you are truly a hero, which your symbol would say... Otherwise, you could join us to stop Kyle from stopping us from attaining our simple goal. Is that so much to ask?" He focused on Kyuubi, trying to give him a convincing look of sorrow, to hopefully sway him.

Kyuubi just stared at Xemnas for a few seconds, when he suddenly started smiling. Then, he started letting out a soft chuckle, which soon turned into laughter.

"HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuubi laughed, before looking over to Xemnas, "I'm sorry, it's just... You're so amusing!"

Xemnas's expression soon changed to a look of irritation and disappointment. Then, Kyuubi wiped a tear from his eye and soon regained his composure.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in your group's gratitude or their goal," Kyuubi said, tilting his head with amusement, "There is only one thing in this world that I desire, and that is an opponent who can offer me a suitable challenge."

Kyuubi then looked to Xemnas, and took a few steps towards him.

"So, unless you can offer me that, I'm afraid I'm not interested," Kyuubi said.

Xemnas, through his disappointment, came up with another approach.

Xemnas said, "If a challenge is truly what you want, would that boy you fought before not be a good opponent? I can bring him right to you." In saying this, he grinned again. He continued, "Of course, he cannot easily fight me, either. I am rather powerful myself, being the leader of Organization XIII."

Upon hearing all this, Kyuubi's smile grew wider.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," Kyuubi said, turning to look over the side of the building, "If I find the boy with the key and bring him to you, then in return, I wish to do battle with you. Prove to me that you earned the leadership of your... Organization."

Kyuubi then looked over his shoulder at Xemnas and smiled.

"Does that sound like a fair trade?" Kyuubi asked.

Xemnas nodded.

"Or course," Xemnas said, before vanishing. Kyuubi then jumped off the side of the building and went searching for Kyle.

 **Meanwhile, with Tonto…**

At the moment, Tonto was in his and Omni's warehouse, and was tearing the place apart looking for something. You see, after Tonto had left Kyle and his friends to find Kyuubi, he had raced as fast as he could back to the warehouse. Then, upon returning, he reverted back to his human form and began searching the place for a Walkie-Talkie. Specifically, a Walkie-Talkie that the Kyle of another universe made.

At the end of Omni and Tonto's last adventure, when Tonto was helping Kyle's clone/sister, Kayla, haul everyone back to a Plumber HQ, he happened to overhear Kyle discussing something with the Azmuths. Something about converting a few Walkie-Talkies he had (no idea where he kept them) into interdimensional communicators. While Tonto didn't hear everything, as he and Kayla got into an argument over where the Plumber Base was (in Tonto's opinion, they missed their turn five blocks back), he could only think of one reason why Kyle would want to make those things. Plus, he saw Kyle pull Omni aside before everyone went home, and he saw Omni put a Walkie-Talkie that he didn't have before down somewhere in the Warehouse, so odds were that if Tonto wanted answers about the Kyuubi, he would need that Walkie-Talkie.

The only problem was he didn't remember where Omni put it down, so for the last few minutes, he had been tearing apart the whole warehouse trying to find it, and he was getting more and more anxious as time went on.

"Come on, where is it?" Tonto said, opening up a desk drawer.

' _You know, I don't think Omni left it in a drawer.'_

"Shut up Brain! You're not helping!" Tonto yelled, slamming the desk drawer shut.

' _I'm just saying that maybe you should be looking on stuff rather than in stuff.'_

"Oh yeah? Give an example," Tonto yelled, pulling open file cabinets and throwing the paper all over.

' _Well, how about on that table over by the front door?'_

"Oh yeah, like Omni would just leave something as important as an interdimensional Walkie-Talkie by the front door where someone could just take it!" Tonto said, leaning down to the floor and looking beneath the main computer consul.

' _I bet it's there.'_

"I bet it's not," Tonto said, getting up off the floor.

' _Bet it is.'_

"Bet it isn't," Tonto said, growing more annoyed.

' _Bet it is.'_

"Best it isn't!"

' _Bet it is.'_

"Best it isn't!"

' _Bet it is.'_

"Best it isn't!"

' _Is.'_

"Isn't!"

' _Is.'_

"Isn't!"

' _Is.'_

"ISN'T!"

' _You should probably check.'_

"FINE!" Tonto yelled, looking over to the table beside the front door. Resting on its top was the interdimensional Walkie-Talkie, resting exactly where Omni left it. To this, Tonto just stood there silently, before squinting his eyes and looking to his forehead.

"You win this round brain," Tonto said angrily.

' _I win them all.'_

"Shut up," Tonto said, making his way over to table. He then grabbed the Walkie-Talkie off the table and began examining it. For the most part, it looked like a regular Walkie-Talkie, complete with an antenna protruding out the top of it, a speaker button to communicate with other people, a transceiver on the front to speak in to, and a receiver to hear any responses. However, located on the side of the Walkie-Talkie next to the speaker button was a dial and a small screen that showed a set of five numbers. At the moment, the numbers were set to 763.99.

"Alright, here goes," Tonto said, hitting the speaker button and raising the Walkie-Talkie to his mouth.

"H-Hello?" Tonto said.

" _Hello?"_ the Walkie-Talkie said in response.

Tonto was shocked to see that this device actually worked, but quickly contained his excitement to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, hello there," Tonto said into the Walkie-Talkie, "To whom am I speaking?"

" _I'm Jim, who are you?"_ the voice on the other end said.

"I'm Tonto, sir," Tonto responded.

" _Well what do you want?"_ Jim asked.

"Well… Jim, do you know anyone named Kyle?" Tonto asked.

" _No,"_ Jim said bluntly.

"Oh," Tonto said, disappointed, "Are you sure?"

" _Yep,"_ Jim responded.

"Oh," Tonto said, his shoulders slouching, "Well, sorry to bother you then."

"' _Kay, bye,"_ Jim said, hanging up.

Tonto stood there silently before scrunching his face in frustration and looking to the dial.

"I'm not giving up that easily," Tonto said, messing with the dial 'til the screen said 633.09. Tonto then hit the speaker button once again and spoke.

"Hello, this Tonto Abernathy. Is there a Kyle Tennyson there?" Tonto asked.

" _No, but I can be anyone you want me to be,"_ said the sultry, feminine voice on the Walkie-Talkie.

"Yeah, no," Tonto said, adjusting the dial to 733.45, "Hello, anyone there?"

 _*beep*_

" _Hello, this George Tekai,_ " the recorded voice on the Walkie-Talkie said, _"I'm not in at the moment, but if you would please leave your name and number, I would be pleased to call you back."_

"Oh, if only I weren't in a hurry," Tonto said, adjusting the dial to 433.21, "Hello, is this Ky?"

" _Mayday, mayday, this Plumber Team Alpha in the Anur System,"_ the voice on the Walkie-Talkie said, _"We are pinned down by a pack of Loboans and we need immediate assistance, do you copy?!"_

"You're not Ky," Tonto said, reaching for the dial.

" _Please, send assistance, I repeat, send hel-"_ Tonto then cut the message off as he adjusted the dial to 918.00.

"Hello?" Tonto said into the Walkie-Talkie.

" _Hey Tonto, it's you from a few minutes into the future,_ " the voice on the Walkie-Talkie said, _"Just letting you know you still haven't contacted Ky yet."_

"Aw," Tonto said, disappointed, "Well, thanks anyway me."

" _No prob, me. Be you in a few minutes,"_ the future Tonto said before hanging up. Tonto let out a sigh before going back to the dial and adjusting it to 800.91.

' _This had better work, or I'm throwing this thing against the wall,'_ Tonto thought before hitting the speaker button.

"Hello? Ky, hello? Does this thing work?" Tonto said, getting slightly fed up. He then waited for a few seconds, before the Walkie-Talkie spurted to life and someone answered.

 _"Reading you loud and clear, Tonto,"_ Kyle responded in a Russian accent, _"Unfortunately, we're in kind of a jam right now. Is something wrong?"_

' _Finally!'_ Tonto thought, pumping his fist in the air and smiling, _'But why does it sound like he's NRG right now?'_

 _"Tonto? Is that Tonto?"_ said another voice on the Walkie-Talkie.

 _"Yes. I don't think it's your Tonto, though. This is another one we worked with a little while ago. He fought Eon with us,"_ Kyle responded, before continuing his conversation with Tonto, _"I hope this is important. Kayla's on a different frequency."_

"Hey, my life is not defined by Ky, Kay. I mean, Kay, Ky! I mean..."

Tonto said nothing else as the only response he got from the Walkie-Talkie was dead silence.

"I'll just cut to the chase," Tonto said, trying to reestablish himself, "We're dealing with something over here right now and I think you can help with part of it. Ky, have you ever heard of anything called the 'Kyuubi?'"

There was more silence on Kyle's end for a little bit before Kyle finally responded.

 _"Yes. I have,"_ Kyle said, his voice slightly lower, _"Why?"_

"Well, here's the thing, remember when you gave me A.I. when we were trying to get into the Null Void?" Tonto said, "Well, during our adventure, did you give Omni any of your aliens? Because, whatever this Kyuubi is, I think Omni's turned into it."

 _"He got Kyuubi accidentally, yes,"_ Kyle responded, _"My Ultimatrix shocked his Omnitrix, and the shock had Kyuubi's DNA in it. How bad is he?"_

"Well the last time I saw Omni, he had this weird, red aura around him," Tonto said, "He had red eyes, these weird red marks on his face, and he sort of looked like a mish-mash between himself and a fox."

 _"That's not what happens to me,"_ Kyle said, _"I get a fox-shaped aura first, then I become a mish-mash. Between a Heartless, a human, and a fox. It's colored completely red."_

"Really? That's weird. Omni is actually dressed in orange. He also has a snazzy little headband where his Omnitrix is," Tonto said, smiling upon remembering Kyuubi's wardrobe. However, Tonto shook his head to try and remain focused before continuing the conversation.

"But I'm getting off topic. I've heard that this thing is supposed to be dangerous so, worst case scenario, what would happen if this 'Kyuubi' thing is able to completely take over Omni?" Tonto asked.

 _"If it takes over, he'll try to destroy everything,"_ Kyle said, _"Now... how did you hear about him if he isn't native to your universe? Did Omni say anything?"_

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that," Tonto responded, "Well, when Omni and I got back to our universe, we found someone waiting at the warehouse for us. Namely, another you. He's apparently from a world where you got sucked into Kingdom Hearts II, and now he's traveling with Donald, Goofy, and surprisingly, Yuffie. I'm actually having him look for Omni right now."

 _"Ok. That's good, but how does he know what Kyuubi is? He doesn't exist in Kingdom Hearts either,"_ Kyle said.

"Well, he has an Ultimatrix too," Tonto said, "In fact, he's the one that called it 'Kyuubi.' So, I figured that if he had something like this on his watch, then maybe you did too. And if that was true, then maybe you might know some ways to get it out of Omni, right?"

 _"I have an Anodite form capable of doing that,"_ Kyle said, _"I've also had it drained out by a guy who could absorb energy before, too. Kyuubi is pretty vulnerable to that. If I could drain him out, Omni may be saved."_

"Alright. Is there anything else he's weak to?" Tonto asked excitedly.

 _"He was originally contained in my original Omnitrix with the Codon Stream, so he is pretty vulnerable to that,"_ Kyle answered, _"We'd need Azmuth's help to utilize it, though."_

"Well, that's going to be difficult to do," Tonto said, walking over to the computer consul and leaning on it, "Mine and Omni's watches aren't connected to the Codon Stream. All our alien DNA is stored as data for us to use. And even then, Kyuubi already seems to be a part of his watch, considering that the Omnitrix symbol was on his headband. So… I don't know."

Tonto let out a sigh and began knocking his head with his free hand, almost like that would somehow do something.

"I'll just try to relay the information you gave to KH you and hopefully we'll be able to get Kyuubi out of Omni. Thanks Ky," Tonto said.

 _"You're welcome, Tonto. I'd come over right now if I could, but I have a Draculust problem,"_ Kyle said, _"Speaking of... How much do you know about Draculust? I ran into three evil ones today, and I need to know how to kick their asses."_

"Draculusts?" Tonto asked, slightly surprised, "You're dealing with Alorens? Well, they have a weakness to bright light, so if you can hold them off 'till the morning, you can probably use sunlight to kill them. But, how did you guys come across a group of Alorens? Not to be racist, but Alorens don't really like associating with other species."

 _"That's the weird thing,"_ Kyle answered, _"See, an alternate version of Omni came to our universe, barging into Ali's and my apartment. After we all fought him and defeated him, I found out he was evil because three... Alorens, was it?... were possessing him. I forced them all out with Ultimate Ghostfreak and Giga Ghostfreak, but now they're outside of the alternate Omni, and I have everyone else chasing them down right now, making sure they don't try to kill anyone. I'd ask you to come, but it sounds like you're in your own shitstorm, too."_

"Wait, an alternate Omni appeared in your universe?" Tonto said, suddenly feeling a bit jovial, "Huh, what are the chances that alternate versions of both you and Omni would appear in both of our worlds?"

Kyle let out a groan through the Walkie-Talkie, and Tonto's jovial mood went away.

"Oh, right sorry," Tonto said, feeling a little embarrassed, "So, Alorens were possessing him? That's odd. Draculust doesn't have that ability."

 _"They don't?"_ Kyle said, pausing for a few seconds before continuing, _"Look, Tonto, it's good you called, but I think I should start going after those Alorens with everyone else. Is there something else you wished to know before I hang up?"_

"No, that's pretty much it," Tonto said, "Thanks again Ky. Be careful though, if these Alorens could possess Omni, then they might have other abilities that other Alorens don't."

 _"Noted. I'll call you back when things aren't hectic anymore. Seeya,"_ Kyle said.

"10-4. Seeya, Ky," Tonto said before hanging up. However, before he could put the Walkie-Talkie down, it suddenly spurted back to life and another voice came out of it.

" _Hello?"_ said Tonto's voice from the Walkie-Talkie.

"Hey Tonto, it's you from a few minutes in the future…"

(A/N: If you wish to know more about what's happening on Kyle's end, check out "Kyle 10 vs Omnitrix the First: Kyle's Universe" on DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord's page.)

 **Meanwhile, with KH Kyle…**

Kyle was still flying around as Jetray and he couldn't believe it! He knew he sensed Kyuubi's energy in this area, but then it vanished. Kyle assumed that he must have figured out how to cloak himself.

"KYUUBI! COME ON OUT ALREADY!" Kyle yelled out, "I'm getting sick of trying to find you, YOU SICK FUCK!"

But Kyuubi did not appear. Kyle went back to flying, only to be shot down by an orange colored orb. He dive-bombed into the ground, then went Swampfire to try and heal only for Kyuubi to appear before him.

Kyle said, "There you are. So, finally recovered your memories and realized your true goal, huh?!"

"At the moment, I only have two goals," Kyuubi said, flexing his claws, "And thankfully, I need you for both of them."

Kyuubi then looked down to Kyle and opened his arms, his aura flaring as he did so.

"So what do you say boy?" Kyuubi asked, "Can you provide the challenge I desire?"

Kyle got up, his injuries completely healed from the attack. He only smirked.

"Oh... Not only will I provide said challenge... I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll NEVER... EVER want to see the light of day again," Kyle said before he materialized his Keyblade in front of him.

"LET'S START THIS OFF RIGHT! FIRAGA!" He shot fire balls form the Keyblade, but they seemed more powerful than they did when Kyle was in his normal form.

Kyuubi was assaulted by Kyle's fireballs, throwing him into a nearby park. Kyuubi managed to recover quickly and formed two energy orbs in his hands, which he promptly threw at Kyle.

Kyle dodge-rolled underneath the orbs, then got to his feet again, punching the ground as he did so. Vines came up to ensnare Kyuubi and then Kyle lit the Keyblade on fire, before charging at Kyuubi.

He yelled, "RELEASE OMNI ALREADY!" As he ran for him. As that happened, it seemed like Kyuubi vanished, then kicked Kyle into the sky, and before reappearing above him and tackling him onto the roof of a building. Kyle threw him off, then transformed to Upchuck, and began spewing loogies at Kyuubi. Kyuubi merely blocked the loogies.

Kyle said, "Okay, maybe not my best idea..."

"Oh, I disagree young man," Kyuubi said, a smile plastered on his face. His aura suddenly flared and created two giant aura hands that he used to smack Kyle on the ground over and over again. In the pummeling, Kyle transformed into Four Arms again and caught both aura hands.

"You were saying?!" Kyle asked him. Kyle pulled Kyuubi towards him, then punched him with both of his lower arms, launching him away. He hopped up to Kyuubi, grabbed him, dropped him into the roof of the building, and then slammed him with all four hands. They fell into an office room, scaring all of the workers away.

"By the way. Next time you call me that, you're fucking dead," he exclaimed before slamming into Kyuubi. However, Kyuubi used an aura arm to push Kyle into the wall behind him, and held him in place.

"Hmm, sensitive, aren't you?" Kyuubi said. Kyuubi then opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of energy right into Kyle's face, throwing him into the office cafeteria, where several cooks were scrambling to get away from the carnage.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi walked through the hole he made in the wall, and his aura suddenly flared again, growing a third tail.

"Come on then, boy," Kyuubi said, cracking his wrists as he spoke, "That can't be all you're capable of."

Kyle transformed into Goop.

"It sure isn't, fox-breath! Let's see how you like ACID SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Kyle yelled. Kyuubi then blasted several orbs at Kyle, but he dodged each of them before he wrapped all the way around Kyuubi, shoved his hand into his mouth, and shot acid down it. Kyuubi wailed in pain, then Kyle threw him against the edge of the cafeteria. He transformed into Cannonbolt, and slammed into him, knocking him out the building, then became Jetray, using his neuroshock blasts to blast him into the ground and make him skid along it. He then flew at him, and transformed into Humongousaur, at 60 feet tall, and landed on top of Kyuubi, repeatedly punching him down.

Kyle yelled, "THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO MY FULL POTENTIAL!"

Kyuubi managed to grab Kyle's fists with his aura hands, and his own aura suddenly started to grow. Then, Kyuubi looked up to Kyle and smiled.

"Yes... This is what I have longed for!" Kyuubi said. His aura then flared intensely, and threw Kyle down the street. Kyuubi then got up, his aura still flaring, and he walked down the street to Kyle.

"I think I'm starting to realize how you know me," Kyuubi said, "I've hurt you in some way, haven't I?"

Kyuubi's smile soon turned into a frown as he got closer to Kyle.

"Yes, that must be it," Kyuubi said, tilting his head, "Oh, I must have done something terrible to you to create that hatred I see in your eyes. Is that why I was imprisoned before?"

Kyuubi then finally stood in front of Kyle and looked him right into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Kyuubi said, forming energy balls in his hands, "All I need is for you to remember that hatred. It makes the challenge that much greater."

Kyle growled at him.

"You think you're all that, huh, Fox McCloud?" Kyle taunted, "Go ahead! Hit me with your best shot!" Kyuubi, taking that as a request, fired at Kyle, who transformed to Chromastone, and absorbed the orbs.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Kyle absorbed it all, surprising Kyuubi.

Kyle then looked to Kyuubi and asked him, "You ever heard of SHOOP DA WHOOP? Cuz you're getting one of them!" He fired a large laser beam at Kyuubi, blasting him through a bunch of buildings and making them crumble. Kyle then transformed to Jetray, going full speed at him, and went Armodrillo, landing on him, grabbing his head, then vibrated it.

"GET OUT OF OMNI'S BODY! NOW!" Kyle yelled.

Kyuubi backhanded Kyle off of him before stretching out his arm and grabbing Kyle before he hit the ground. Kyuubi then pulled him close and blasted him right into a parking lot.

"There's that name again," Kyuubi said, before jumping over to him, "Whoever this 'Omni' is, I am not him. In fact, I don't think I prefer the name 'Kyuubi' either."

He then rushed over to Kyle, grabbed him by his neck, and picked him up.

"Personally, I prefer the name... Bloodhound," he said, before throwing Kyle to the other end of the parking lot.

"Bloodhound, eh?" Kyle groaned out, "If you insist!"

Kyle then slapped his symbol, going Humongousaur again, and he slapped it yet again to go Ultimate Humongousaur.

"I don't care what you call yourself!" Kyle said, "Besides... I'm gonna get you out of him one way, or another!" He fired missiles at Bloodhound/Kyuubi, and while the smoke was up, his symbol glowed yellow, and armor formed around him, with Master Form's insignia on it.

"Time to give this one a whirl!" he yelled. He was holding Kingdom Key, and his second Keyblade was Oblivion this time. As the smoke cleared, he slashed Bloodhound with both Keyblades, and those blows sent him flying into another wall.

"Didn't want to have to push myself this far, but I guess I have to!" Kyle yelled before he shot a lot of Blizzaga shards at Bloodhound this time.

Bloodhound managed to flare up his aura and melted the Blizzaga shards before they hit him. His aura then flared up again and grew to the point where it took on the appearance of large feral fox with three tails. To this, Kyle readied his Keyblades and stood in a fighting stance. Then, Kyle and Bloodhound glared at each other and then ran toward each other, ready to escalate this fight. However, just before they could hit each other, a large green ball rolled in-between the two and before either of them knew it, they both hit the ball, causing it to explode and sending Kyle and Bloodhound flying.

"Guys, STOP!" a high-pitched voice yelled out. Then, a small bug creature skittered onto the scene. It was yellow, had a large horn on its head, green eyes, four legs on its main body, and its chest was covered in a grey collar with blue trimmings and the symbol of the Omnitrix in the middle of it.

"Tonto?!" he asked, "What's that one?" That confused him. It was obvious he was Tonto, but the alien was new to him. Did Tonto come with reinforcements or something? That question was answered when a Curaga hit him. Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie caught up with him.

"About time, you guys," Kyle said.

"Couldn't leave you alone for long," Donald replied.

Goofy said, "We'll be around!" Yuffie nodded, while Tonto stood between Kyle and Bloodhound.

"You need to stop this," Tonto said, glancing to Bloodhound, "Both of you."

Bloodhound, Kyle and his friends were a bit surprised by Tonto's statement, though Kyle was more surprised than the others.

"Why should we stop? He's an evil alien from deep within my Ultimatrix that never should have gotten out!" he said. Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie all remembered Kyle's Anti Form resembling Bloodhound here, but he couldn't have gotten out.

Kyle continued, "In fact, he shouldn't even BE here! I've been trying to get him out of your friend!"

"How, by fighting him?" Tonto said, standing his ground, "That's not helping Omni, that's hurting him!"

Meanwhile, Bloodhound stared at Tonto as he spoke and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Look, I might have a way to get this thing out of Omni without having to hurt him," Tonto said.

Kyle looked at Tonto in disbelief, but surrendered anyway, realizing Tonto might be right.

"Okay," he said, "But if he tries to hurt you, I'm gonna stop him." Kyle said. He had no idea what Tonto's plan was, but he decided to go with it for now. It confused Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie. They looked to Kyle.

"Have any idea what it could be?" Yuffie asked him. Kyle shook his head.

"Well, I've figured out how Omni got this Kyuubi thing in his watch," Tonto explained, "He got it from another you that we met before you arrived in the warehouse."

Kyle and his friends were surprised by this news, but they let Tonto continue regardless.

"He's dealt with this thing infecting someone else before, and he was able to get it out by siphoning it back into his Ultimatrix with his Anodite form," Tonto explained, "So, if you use your Anodite form to do the same, you might be able to trap him with your Kyuubi."

Bloodhound's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are talking ab-" Bloodhound suddenly stopped as he felt another headache coming on, and suddenly a new image appeared in his mind.

 **Flashback...**

 _Bloodhound found himself in a field outside of a building. He looked forward and saw Kyle flying at him with the symbol of the Ultimatrix on his chest. However, before he knew it, Kyle reached him and managed to put him into a sleeper hold._

 _"Huh? What are you-" Bloodhound was cut off as he felt his power start to get drained away by Kyle. Then, before he knew it, he felt his strength wane, 'till suddenly the world around him started to fade out, and darkness soon enveloped his vision._

 **End Flashback...**

Bloodhound's eyes widened again, only this time he wasn't astonished by what he remembered, he was terrified.

"No..." Bloodhound said, his aura flaring as he looked to Tonto, "You're going to send me back to that prison! No! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Then, his arms flared with orbs of energy and he soon blasted them right at the group. Everyone managed to get out of the way, but Bloodhound was not done. He looked to where Tonto had gone to and shot another energy orb right at him.

Kyle gasped. He dove for Tonto, and cast a Reflega spell around himself and Tonto. The blast was deflected away, but not without much strain to Kyle himself. That Reflega was almost destroyed before it reflected the orb away. Donald cast a Firaga, Goofy threw his shield, and Yuffie tossed a shuriken at Bloodhound. Bloodhound took each attack without feeling any pain, and, still with anger in his eyes, charged at them. Kyle reverted out of his Master Form armor, then transformed to Sorceressa.

He/She looked to Tonto and said, "Sorry for hurting Omni. I really am." He/She put a force field in front of Bloodhound when he went after the others.

"Your fight is with me, Bloodhound!" Kyle yelled. "You're not going to hurt my friends!"

Bloodhound glared at Kyle, and his aura grew.

"I am not going back there!" Bloodhound said, fury dripping from his voice, "Do you hear me?! I AM NOT GOING BACK!"

Bloodhound opened his mouth and released a large blast of energy at Kyle. In response, Kyle threw up a shield to block the attack, but it was visibly straining him. However, before the shield could crack, there was a flash of green behind Kyle. He chanced to glance behind him and saw that Tonto had transformed into XLR8.

"I'm sorry Ky, but I can't let either of you hurt each other," Tonto said. His visor then covered his face and before Kyle knew it, Tonto vanished in a blur and Bloodhound's laser stopped. Kyle looked to where Bloodhound was supposed to be and saw that he had vanished.

Kyle said, "I wasn't even trying to hurt him that time... Damn!" He/She saw that Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie were okay. They walked up to him/her.

Donald asked, "Where did Tonto take him?"

Kyle replied, "I don't know... but maybe he's trying to do it his way."

Goofy asked, "Does he have an Anodite form?" Kyle didn't know the answer. All he/she knew right now was that Bloodhound had to be stopped. He/she should have probably been preparing the energy draining spell.

Kyle said, "Stay together. We find Tonto, we find Bloodhound." He/She growled to him/herself.

 _'I swear...'_ He/She thought. _'If you hurt Tonto, I will hurt you back before I drain you.'_ They left to go find them.

 **Elsewhere...**

Tonto raced through town with Bloodhound over his shoulder 'till he arrived at his and Omni's warehouse. He then ran to the back lot behind the warehouse, put Bloodhound on one end of the lot, and then he raced to the other end. As for Bloodhound, he looked around the area, visibly confused.

"W-What in the- What's going on? Where am I?" Bloodhound said, his voice shaking. He turned around to see his environment and saw Tonto standing there looking at him.

"You! Where have you brought me?!" Bloodhound said, his aura flaring up. In response, Tonto slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest and he reverted back to his human form.

"This is a lot behind our warehouse," Tonto said, staring Bloodhound in the eyes, "I needed to get you somewhere where you and Ky wouldn't get into a fight. Figured someplace familiar to us would be a good place."

"Familiar? How is this place familiar to me?!" Bloodhound yelled, "And even if it was, why do you care? After all, you just want to send me back to that prison I awoke in!"

"If you mean the Omnitrix, then I'm sorry about that," Tonto said, clenching his hands, "But I want Omni back."

"There is that name again, 'Omni,'" Bloodhound said, his voice full of disgust, "As I told your friend, I am not this 'Omni' character you keep talking about!"

"But he's still a part of you," Tonto said, walking towards Bloodhound, "And I won't rest 'till I get him out."

"Then you might be disappointed boy!" Bloodhound said, his aura growing, "I am not 'Omni.' I am the Bloodhound! And I am not going back to that bodiless prison! So I will give you one chance; leave now and let me finish my battle with your friend, or suffer by my hand."

Tonto started to sweat profusely and his stoic face faltered, but he did not move from his position.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Ky," Tonto said, the fear in voice becoming very evident, "But I'm not going to fight you either."

"Then you will die quickly," Bloodhound said, before rushing at Tonto and punching him into the warehouse behind him.

However, a bit away from the warehouse on top of bar stood Xemnas, who watched the ensuing battle with a smile on his face.

 **With Kyle and co…**

Kyle had begun to search for Tonto's manna using his/her powers. Sorceressa was a very reliable form, but he/she hadn't forced him/herself to use it much. If only he/she were as good as Gwen, he/she thought. He/She knew this was his/her fault. He/She looked down, wondering how violent he/she had been, and he/she let his/her hatred overtake him/her. If that was the case... why didn't Anti Form come out? Was his/her Kyuubi backing down? Was there something special about Bloodhound?

"Where would Tonto take Omni? It isn't like I know him that well... Wait... would he go there?" He/she asked himself/herself. He/she turned the scan to the warehouse, and felt both signatures, and an empty shell.

"The Organization..." he/she mumbled. He/she radioed the others.

"Everyone, to the warehouse! Tonto took him there!" Kyle said, "Organization guys are there, too!" The others radioed in to say they'd follow. Kyle nodded, flying at top speed to the warehouse.

 **With Tonto...**

Bloodhound raced forward, grabbed Tonto by his shirt and chucked him to the other end of the lot. Tonto hit the ground, rolling along with the momentum he carried, before he stopped.

"Ow," he said, clutching his side, "Gonna feel that in the morning."

Tonto began getting up from off the ground but before he could stand up, Bloodhound picked him up by shirt collar again, and threw him face first into the asphalt.

"That... To," Tonto said, trying to get up again.

Tonto suddenly felt something in his mouth and he quickly spit it out, seeing that he had spit some of his own blood. However, Bloodhound grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Come on child, your life is on the line," Bloodhound said, squeezing tighter, "Fight back!"

"N-Never..." Tonto whispered out. Bloodhound clenched his teeth in anger and soon punched Tonto in his face, throwing him into the warehouse wall. Bloodhound then walked up to Tonto, picked him up and threw him to the ground again.

"Why?! I know you are capable of more!" Bloodhound yelled, his aura flaring with his anger, "Why do you refuse?!"

"B-Because Omni's... My friend," Tonto whispered out, the pain he felt being very evident, "And I don't hurt my friends."

Bloodhound soon let out a growl and held Tonto to the warehouse wall. Then, Bloodhound brought his other hand up and was ready to put it through Tonto's skull.

"Omni..." Tonto said, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm sorry..."

Tonto then closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. However, Bloodhound for some reason was not doing anything. His hand was poised and ready to strike, but for some reason he was hesitating. Bloodhound suddenly felt sweat form on his brow, and he felt uncertain for some reason. He tried to shake the feeling off and prepared to strike again, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then, Bloodhound found that his vision was getting fuzzy and soon, he found the whole world twisting around him.

 **Flashback…**

 _The next thing Bloodhound knew, he wasn't in the warehouse lot holding Tonto to the wall. He was sitting on a couch in a living room with windows on the far wall that allowed him to see the front yard of the house he was in. And standing across from him was Tonto, though he appeared to be a few years younger and he was now dressed in an orange t-shirt and on his wrist was a black and white watch that seemed to look a bit bulky._

 _"I don't think we were properly introduced back there," Tonto said in a jovial tune, "The name's Tonto. What's yours dude?"_

 _Bloodhound for some reason was not listening as his gaze went to his wrist and he saw he was wearing the same device as Tonto. Only, when he looked at it, a word crept into his consciousness, a word that just seemed like the right thing to say._

 _"Omnitrix..." he whispered._

 _"Hmm? Your name's 'Omnitrix?'" Tonto asked, a little confused._

 _"Wha?" Bloodhound said, realizing what was going on, "Oh um... Yeah. Omnitrix! Omnitrix... the First."_

 _What kind of a name was that?! It was asinine._

 _"Omnitrix the First..." Tonto said, scratching his chin, "Kind of a mouthful if you ask me. Do you mind I call you Omni for short?"_

 _"Uh, yeah..." Bloodhound said, his vision starting to blur again, "Sure you can."_

 **End Flashback…**

The next thing Bloodhound knew, he was back in the lot, holding Tonto up to the warehouse wall with his hand out ready to strike. Bloodhound started sweating again before looking to his hand and back to Tonto. He didn't know why but... He suddenly didn't want to kill this boy. This... Idiotic, annoying, loud, stupid... Happy, hopeful boy. Bloodhound suddenly felt his muscles start to relax and his hand slowly went down to his side. Tonto even opened his eyes, confused as to why he wasn't dead yet and he saw Bloodhound looking to the ground.

"It's... It's not worth it," Bloodhound said, lowering Tonto to the ground, "An opponent who doesn't fight back isn't worth my time."

However, Bloodhound was suddenly encased against the wall by Kyle's manna projection.

"Nobody hurts my friends! Especially you!" He/she yelled. Donald and Goofy made their way to Tonto. Yuffie stood by Kyle's side as he/she floated down, and moved closer, putting his/her hand on Bloodhound's head.

"Time for an energy transference spell," Kyle said.

Bloodhound struggled against Kyle's manna projection, but he could not break through, and suddenly Kyle's hand started glowing pink. Then, Bloodhound started to feel weaker as he felt his energy get drained out of him and the next thing he knew, he passed out.

"Well, that worked better than what I had originally planned. Should have just done that," Kyle said. Kyle then closed his/her eyes and went to his mental plane, taking the essence of Bloodhound with him, and he/she was leading the unconscious being to the seal of Kyuubi. The red eyes opened.

"Yo, Kyuubi! You're going to have another roommate!" Kyle yelled. Kyuubi, the other fox-entity, growled.

"Another one of me, eh? What? Couldn't bear to see me alone? I already have the other demon beasts back there. Adding one more will make it more difficult for you to hold us," Kyuubi told Kyle. Kyle narrowed his/her gaze at Kyuubi.

"This one's named Bloodhound," Kyle said, "Show him around." However, before Kyle could move Bloodhound to the gate, he began to stir.

"Huh? What the?" Bloodhound said, regaining his senses and looking around the area, "Where am I?"

"I was hoping to put him in there BEFORE he woke up..." Kyle said as he/she kept pushing Bloodhound toward the gate. To this, Bloodhound continued struggling and as he was brought closer, he saw Kyuubi's eyes staring at him from the other side. Then, when he was close enough, he suddenly felt his strength fading away and new thoughts entering his head. Thoughts of destruction, death, conquest, and... Joy. Joy in watching civilizations die. Joy in watching the last of their people beg for their lives before he ended them. Joy in watching Bloodhound trying to resist-

Bloodhound suddenly halted in midair as a sense of terror filled his mind. He looked to Kyuubi in the cage and suddenly his aura appeared around him.

"You," Bloodhound said, as he started to float away from the gate, "Stay away from me!"

Kyle saw how much Bloodhound had been resisting. It surprised him/her a lot. As much as he/she kept pulling Bloodhound, he would pull back. He growled at the Anodite, pulling back even harder than he/she was pulling him in.

"Well, human. Looks like you're going to need some help taking him," Kyuubi growled, while grinning. Kyle grunted, still pulling.

"Come on you..." He/She slapped his/her symbol to go Ultimate, becoming Ultimate Sorceressa. He/She then pulled even harder. But Bloodhound continued fighting back against Kyle's pull and the more he struggled the more his aura grew.

Kyle pulled harder to try and restrain him, and Bloodhound was brought closer to the gate. Just like before, he felt Kyuubi's dark thoughts entering his head, and his strength soon began to fade. He chanced a glance at Kyuubi who just smiled his dark smile at him, and suddenly, Bloodhound felt a mixture of terror and anger boil inside him, and his aura grew larger.

"I told you already," Bloodhound said, as he stopped right at the gate, "Stay AWAY FROM ME!"

Kyle tried to give Bloodhound another push to send him into Kyuubi's prison, but he didn't move. Then, Bloodhound looked directly into Kyuubi's eyes and he started to growl.

"Didn't you hear me boy?!" Bloodhound said, looking to Kyle, "I said-"

 **Real World…**

"STAY AWAY!"

Kyle was suddenly thrown out of his/her mind as Bloodhound broke free of his restraints and his aura flared into the sky, hurling Kyle into Yuffie, and causing both to fall to the ground.

Yuffie yelled, "Kyle!" She helped him/her up. Kyle looked over to Bloodhound as his aura continued to twist and flare about the area.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyle yelled at Bloodhound. "You're going back in there whether you like it or not!" Kyle blasted Bloodhound with another energy transference spell and attempted to drain his power again, only this time Bloodhound was able to resist it.

"What's that gonna do?" Yuffie asked Kyle. Donald used Curaga on Tonto now, with Goofy pulling him back up.

"DAMN IT... Come on!" Kyle gritted his/her teeth, as his/her manna and Bloodhound's aura clashed with one another, before Bloodhound broke through Kyle's spell and rushed forward, grabbing Kyle by his/her neck and holding him/her to the ground.

"That creature I saw," Bloodhound said, fear creeping into voice, "Was that who I was before?!"

Kyle grabbed both of Bloodhound's hands, and growled at Bloodhound.

"Who you were... before?" Kyle gasped out, confused, "What the hell are you talking about?!" As he/she pulled harder against Bloodhound's hands, Yuffie walked up to them.

"Yes," Yuffie told Bloodhound. Bloodhound looked at Yuffie.

Yuffie continued to speak, "That Kyuubi in Kyle's watch is what you were."

"Yuffie... what are you?"

"Kyle. Maybe you should stop fighting him so we can reason with him!" Yuffie said, "He's still in Omni's body after all!" Kyle stopped struggling, and Bloodhound seemed to loosen his grip. Kyle took breaths while he/she could.

Bloodhound looked down to Kyle and then back to Yuffie. His arms were shaking with fear and pretty soon, he was sweating again.

"Ugh," Tonto said, now fully healed thanks to Donald, "Thanks Donald."

Bloodhound looked to Tonto and suddenly he stopped shaking. Tonto shook himself to get feeling back in his joints, before looking over to Bloodhound, a look of concern adorning his face. Then, Bloodhound looked to Yuffie, looked back to Kyle and let go of his/her throat. He then backed away from the group as Kyle got back up, taking in deep breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen in his/her lungs.

"That... That place," Bloodhound said, clutching his chest, "That was not the same prison that I awoke in. There was nothing but blackness and that gate. And... That creature... Its power, so similar to mine and yet... Stronger."

Kyle reverted to normal.

"Now you see why I disliked you, right?" he said, then continued, "But you feel different. Sorceressa made me realize that. You lost your memories, making you a clean slate. Kyuubi was more powerful because he's had the time to make himself strong. You're new and not entirely sure of what's going on, right?"

Yuffie replied, "Isn't dislike to soft a word coming from you?" Kyle nodded.

"You're right. It was too weak a word. But, this one feels genuinely different from the one in my watch, Yuffie," he said, looking back to Bloodhound, "I saw that now, when you jumped me." He kept his distance from Bloodhound, but still tried to look understanding.

"So, yeah. I see how you're different. I don't claim to understand you completely, but you need to understand that I know you're nothing like my Kyuubi."

"I'm afraid that you may be wrong," Bloodhound said, looking to his claws, "If your friend had not just intervened, I would have killed you for what I had just seen."

Kyle and Yuffie tensed up upon hearing that, but let Bloodhound continue.

"When I got close to that... Thing, I felt my will begin to vanish," Bloodhound said, his body shaking again, "My thoughts were becoming his, my strength became his own! If I had not done what I did, then... Then I would have become nothing; just a fraction of that... That creature!"

Kyle replied, "Okay... so absorbing you is out of the question." Yuffie went into thought.

Goofy asked, "Hey! What if we just woke Omni up? That might work!" Everyone looked at him funny.

"It might work," Goofy said again. Donald started to pace around while Kyle was still confused. He wished he was more versed in Kyuubi than he was now. It would help so much more. As he thought... He realized he still sensed Omni's manna inside of Bloodhound. What was the key to get it to work again? However, as everyone wondered what to do, Bloodhound found himself confused again.

"Omni..." Bloodhound whispered, before turning to Tonto, "You mentioned that this person... Was a part of me. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tonto said, attempting to adjust to Bloodhound, "Well, for starters, you know that symbol you have on your headband?"

Bloodhound raised his hand up to his forehead, and felt the symbol.

"Yes, I am aware of it," Bloodhound said.

"Well, that symbol isn't just a random accessory," Tonto explained, "It's actually a powerful device called the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix," Bloodhound repeated, "You mentioned that word before as well."

"Yes. Well, you see the Omnitrix is this super, high-tech, alien wrist watch that allows whoever wields it to transform into any one of over a million aliens," Tonto explained, "I have one too."

To prove his point, Tonto showed off his Omnitrix to Bloodhound.

"It's how I was able to transform into those different creatures," Tonto said, "And Ky over there has a more souped-up version called the Ultimatrix. It pretty much does the same thing as mine only it can evolve his aliens."

Bloodhound looked over to Kyle and saw the Ultimatrix on his wrist.

"I see," Bloodhound said, "But why is my... Omnitrix, as you call it, on my forehead rather than on my wrist like your devices?"

Kyle replied, "That's because you're a transformation in Omni's Omnitrix now."

Bloodhound suddenly looked shocked as he looked over to Kyle, who continued to explain.

"That's what the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix do. Every alien has the symbol on them," he continued, "Also, when the transformation is active, the watch's symbol moves to a different area on the alien's body. Yours just happens to be on your forehead. Mine's on my chest most of the time." He transformed into Diamondhead to demonstrate.

"There, see?" he said, pointing right to it.

Yuffie said, "I mean, I don't know its inner workings, but I admit it is cool."

Donald said, "Kyle may be violent with it, but he does use it for good."

Goofy also said, "Along with the Keyblade."

"The original creator is named Azmuth. He made it to be a peacekeeping device," Kyle explained.

Bloodhound wasn't listening to Kyle. Instead he was frozen where he stood before bringing his hand back to the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

"I'm... A transformation?" Bloodhound said, his voice quiet.

"I'm afraid so," Tonto said, concern in his voice, "You see, during mine and Omni's last adventure, Omni somehow got a sample of the original Kyuubi's DNA into his Omnitrix. Somehow, you must have found a way to activate Omni's Omnitrix and cause it to access that DNA, transforming him into... Well, you."

Bloodhound was speechless for a minute, as he took his hand off the Omnitrix symbol.

"So that's what that prison was," Bloodhound whispered. He looked down to his hands and suddenly he felt unclean. These weren't his hands, they were someone else's. This body wasn't his, it was an illusion. The end result of when his DNA was mixed with Omni's... Bloodhound's aura started to grow again and suddenly a growl started to grow in his throat.

"I'm nothing," he whispered, his aura growing, flaring and twisting, "I AM NOTHING!"

Bloodhound then turned towards the warehouse and punched a hole into the wall.

"Hey!" Tonto said, running over to the newly formed hole, "Thanks a lot dude. Who do you think fixes these things?"

Tonto looked to where Bloodhound was, but all he saw was the creature running away from the warehouse.

Kyle said, "I'll fix it before I leave. Promise," he said hastily, but he was more concerned about Bloodhound. For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for the Kyuubi. Is that what his felt like? No. It wanted to destroy. He felt this one was truly different. Even if he didn't believe it himself.

Kyle said, "I'll start on fixing the wall. You guys go find him."

Everyone nodded and rushed after Bloodhound. However, as Xemnas watched Bloodhound escape, he decided to trail him. Maybe he could still convince him to join the Organization. All of his power would help him achieve his goal. He was sure of it. Xemnas was then enveloped in a Corridor of Darkness and vanished.

 **With Bloodhound…**

Bloodhound ran through the streets, his aura twisting about as he went. Many people saw him as he ran and got out of his way, while others were pushed down as Bloodhound passed by.

Eventually, Bloodhound ran into an open field outside of the town, where he finally stopped running. Then, Bloodhound closed his eyes and clenched his fists as his aura grew larger. Then, his aura started to coalesce into his fists, and he looked up into the sky with a look of utter fury.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He then punched the ground beneath his feet, creating a crater beneath him that spread as far as his aura grew. Then Bloodhound began to take deep breaths and soon collapsed onto his knees. However, a dark corridor soon opened up behind him, and from it came Xemnas.

Xemnas said, "See what he tried to do to you? He tried to contain you like a mere zoo animal. With me, you would not have to be contained in a box or cage. You could be free." He brought up what looked like a genuine smile.

He continued, "But I understand if you still do not wish to join with me against them. After all, your freedom should be your concern more than anything..." He walked towards him and said, "This is why we need to take them out."

"Why..." Bloodhound whispered, his gaze never leaving the ground and his aura beginning to shrink, "Why should I take them out? They are nothing to me."

Xemnas replied to him, "As I said before, they seek to prevent us from having our hearts back. And if they are nothing to you, you should be having no problem taking them out. It looked to me like Kyle and you were evenly matched. Perhaps you're not strong enough after all. I mean... you did seem to remember why he despised you. Does what you heard not make you want to get back at him?"

"Why?" Bloodhound said, gritting his teeth, "It wasn't me that he despised so much. It was that... That creature. I... I am nothing. A mere sample of a monster, destined to be trapped within a watch... Unable to do anything... Unable to be free..."

Bloodhound's nails dug into the dirt beneath him, leaving claws marks in the ground.

"You like being out, then?" Xemnas asked, "You do realize that when their friend has control again, you'll just be inside his watch in a prison as well... provided he decides to transform into you at all." He paused again, to let what Bloodhound heard sink in.

"You could claim control over their friend, like the other 'monster' has tried before. Kyle is the dominant being, but he cannot control it well once it is out. It always takes his friends bringing him back. Maybe if you did something about the other boy with them... you could stay out forever, and no longer worry about being trapped in a prison," Xemnas smirked when he said this.

Bloodhound paused to think it over. Xemnas was right, as long as Tonto was still around, there would always be the chance that he would be trapped within the Omnitrix again. Even if he decided to stay out himself, those people wouldn't rest 'till they had their friend back, and odds were they would do anything to succeed.

Bloodhound lifted up his hands and looked at them. Hands that didn't belong... No, they did belong to him. They responded when he wanted them to, they moved where he wanted them to go; these hands were his. It was all his! And they wanted him to give it up!

"You're right," Bloodhound said, his aura growing again, "This body belongs to me, not their friend. I can do whatever I please with it! And yet they want to take it away from me! Put me back in that bodiless limbo they call the Omnitrix!"

Xemnas' smirk still held strong.

"So, our deal still stands, correct?" Xemnas asked. Bloodhound then turned to Xemnas and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Of course," Bloodhound said, his voice low. This was exactly what Xemnas wanted. Force Kyle to fight more than he could handle. Bloodhound was perfect for this. He always prided himself on coercion, and this was perfect. And even if Bloodhound failed and Kyle defeated him, with the darkness within Bloodhound's heart and the power he exuded, his heart would be a great addition to Kingdom Hearts. The other Organization members then appeared with their hoods up.

Xemnas said, "Now go, and bring them to their knees."

"Yes... Yes, I will," Bloodhound said, a small smile appearing on his lips. Then, a strange thing happened; Bloodhound's aura, which was usually red, suddenly started to turn black, and his eyes soon followed suit.

"I will not give up this body," he said, clenching his hands into fists, "It belongs TO ME!"


	4. Darkness Rising

**Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: Omni's Universe**

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Chapter 4: Darkness Rising**

Kyle fixed up the wall while everyone else had left to find Bloodhound. They all split into teams with Tonto going with Donald, and Yuffie and Goofy going together. Kyle shook his head. He had planned on finding Yuffie and Goofy so they could have watch powers with them as well. He transformed into Big Chill to fly out of the warehouse and find Yuffie and Goofy to help them.

"I hope Bloodhound's okay..." Kyle said to himself. This was the first time he was worried for a 'Kyuubi's' wellbeing. As he flew, he wondered what would happen if the Organization got to him. If they did, he'd probably go after Tonto. He stopped to consider his course of action. Yuffie called Kyle.

Yuffie asked, "You done repairing the hole?" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm done," he had said, "Any sign of Bloodhound?"

"Not yet. We're on the lookout."

"Okay. I'm heading your way right now." Kyle said, before flying to their location.

 **Meanwhile…**

At the moment, Tonto and Donald were frequenting the outside of a shopping center.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a guy with pointy ears, red eyes, and a menacing red aura?" Tonto asked a random man walking out of a nearby store. The guy just glanced at Tonto for a second before walking away.

Meanwhile, as Donald was examining the parking lot, a little girl and her mother saw Donald, resulting in the girl freaking out.

"Mommy, Mommy, it's Donald Duck!" the girl said excitedly, "Can we go see him?"

"Just leave him alone, honey," the mother said sternly, pulling her daughter along.

Donald said, "I don't see a trace of him here, Tonto." He was getting mildly frustrated even though they had not been searching that long. What surprised him was the fact it had been going that long without finding him. He thought finding someone that looked like Bloodhound would have been easy. He's a talking duck, and everyone wanted his autograph because he was a television show character.

"You suppose Kyle and the others are having any better luck?" he asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Tonto said, turning to a woman walking out of a store, "Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a-"

The woman just walked by Tonto, doing her best to ignore him.

"Alright, I'll get back to you," Tonto said, putting his arms to his waist, "You know, this approach might not be working."

Tonto then looked in Donald's direction and walked over to him.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else," Tonto said, "Besides, we don't want any lawyers to see you walking around with me. We might get sued."

Donald knew why. He was a TV show character in this dimension, and he was attracting a lot of unnecessary attention as it was.

"If Kyle knew this... he'd have left us at the base..." he muttered to himself. Donald and Tonto began to walk away from the mall as more people were looking at them.

"I guess no one knows who you guys are, because no one reacts to the fact you have an Omnitrix," Donald said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tonto confirmed, "The only people on Earth who know mine and Omni's secret are Omni's parents, the Plumbers, and a few of our enemies. Beyond that, our identities are kind of hush-hush. I mean, the general public knows that there are a group of super-powered aliens going around and saving people, but that's pretty much it. No one knows who we are, where we live, or how we do it, and we do our best to try and keep it that way. At least when we're on Earth.

"That's actually one of the reasons that Omni doesn't use his real name when we're doing hero-stuff," Tonto said, "He likes keeping his real life and hero life as separate from each other as he can. Says it helps protect his loved ones."

Donald could understand this logic. He, Kyle, and the others never really had to deal with that issue themselves, but he did see why the family could be in danger if that knowledge went public. Who knew whether or not the ramifications of that were negligible or not? He was sure no sane person would risk that.

"Right. I wish my identity was a secret right now. Too many people are looking," Donald said. He hated the fact that people were still staring at him. Little kids kept trying to follow behind him despite what their parents said.

"We never had to deal with it ourselves. Almost everyone across the worlds knows who we are," Donald told him, "They know we fight Heartless, and that they can depend on Kyle, Yuffie, Goofy, and I to help them. It feels really good in all honesty." He enjoyed that people knew he was a hero, and that he could help save them.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," Tonto said, "Ever since Omni and I met Azmuth, we've been known across the galaxy as heroes. It's pretty cool for the most part, but there has been the occasional nut ball who comes to Earth to fight us. Usually out of revenge or because they want one of our watches. Sometimes both."

"Occasional nutball, huh? Sounds like Pete," Donald said as he reminisced about the time they first met Pete. It was after they got out of Twilight Town to go to Yen Sid's Tower. Kyle had scared him by going Humongousaur. It was a riot, and Donald couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"I bet you know who Pete is if you know who we are. Though Maleficent and the Organization are all we really have to worry about. Pete is a pushover," Donald explained. Tonto probably knew who Pete was and what they did.

"Oh yeah," Tonto said, a smile appearing on his face, "I know you and Goofy were at the Mysterious Tower during this, but before he was banished, he tried to win the 'Million Dreams Award' in Disney Town by dressing up as two heroes, Captain Dark and Captain Justice."

Tonto started chuckling as he recalled seeing Pete's other identities from Birth by Sleep.

"My God, those costumes looked so stupid," Tonto said, his smile stretched across his face, "Remind me to show you pictures of them when this is all over."

Donald outright laughed his butt off at being reminded of that time.

"You got me there, Tonto!" he exclaimed. Captain Dark and Captain Justice were so obviously Pete it wasn't even funny. Plus, he cheated on the raceway anyway in those days. What a complete palooka.

"Everyone KNEW Pete was trouble! Then he went and messed everything up for himself. Not that he didn't dig himself into a hole already!" Donald went on, "Where do you have those pictures anyway?"

"In a little, magical place called the internet, my fine feathered friend," Tonto said, "All you have to do is search 'Captain Justice' or 'Captain Dark' and screenshots of him in those outfits will pop up."

Tonto continued walking with Donald, and suddenly he remembered a detail about one of the Kingdom Hearts games.

"Hey Donald, while I'm talking with you, I think you should know something about what happens later," Tonto said, concern in his voice, "Not long after you guys defeat Xemnas and the Organization, Master Yen Sid is going to call Sora and Riku to the Mysterious Tower to take the Mark of Mastery exam. To do the test, he's going to send them to unlock the Sleeping Worlds, and when he does... Well, some bad things are going to happen."

Donald was surprised to hear that and said, "Then that means Kyle and Riku will go to Master Yen Sid, right?" That was also surprising, he thought. The internet thing sounded good, but this was vital information. Would this not be breaching timeline rules or something? It wouldn't affect Tonto, but it would affect Kyle greatly.

"Can you tell me what, or have you already said too much?" Donald asked Tonto, worried about what the answer might be.

"Well... I don't know if there is anything you can do, but..." Tonto paused to think about what to say next, "Just warn Ky to be careful. Because, whether you guys like it or not, Xehanort has bigger plans for Sora than just collecting hearts."

However, as Tonto and Donald were conversing, they heard a small moan nearby. They both turned to see the source of the voice, and saw Bloodhound staggering toward the two, his arms hanging limply, and his face staring towards the ground.

"Bloodhound," Tonto said, running over to him.

Donald quickly pulled out his staff, and followed Tonto. Bloodhound looked over, seeing them.

Donald thought to himself, _'Make one move, and you're frozen solid.'_

"Hey, we've been looking all over for you," Tonto said, "After what happened at the warehouse, we were worried about how you were feeling."

Bloodhound said nothing, as he looked over to Tonto, and Tonto was surprised to see that Bloodhound's eyes were now deep black.

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes?" Tonto said, a little surprised. However, Bloodhound didn't respond as his aura suddenly began to appear, only like his eyes, it was black as well, and growing, causing Tonto and Donald to back away.

"Are- Are you alright?" Tonto said, fear filling his voice. Bloodhound started flexing his claws as his tails started to appear. Then, he brought his claws up his face, looked to the sky and let out a massive roar, scaring Tonto and Donald.

Donald said, "I'll call Kyle and the others! We may need their help!" He was about to pull out his communicator, but Bloodhound backhanded him into a nearby building, causing Donald to fall unconscious.

 **With Kyle and co…**

As the group continued searching for Bloodhound, they all suddenly heard a light boom. They all turned to see where it came from and saw a wave of darkness stretch into the sky.

Kyle said, "Donald! Tonto! They may be in trouble!" Yuffie and Goofy nodded. Kyle transformed into XLR8, grabbed them both, and ran for the site of the darkness wave.

' _Please tell me it isn't Bloodhound...'_ Kyle thought as he ran.

 **Back with Tonto…**

Tonto was on his hands, shaking like a leaf as Bloodhound loomed over him.

"What happened to you?" Tonto said, crawling away from Bloodhound.

"I'm not going back," Bloodhound whispered, before his aura flared once again, "I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

He created a giant aura hand and tried to crush Tonto. Tonto rolled out of the way quickly and went for his Omnitrix, quickly transforming into Fasttrack and running behind Bloodhound.

"I thought we established I don't want to fight you!" Tonto said. Bloodhound looked to Tonto and let out another roar. Then, he created several aura hands and launched them all at Tonto.

Tonto reacted quickly and managed to avoid several aura hands before getting hit by a stray one, knocking him into the air. Reacting quickly, Tonto slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix and transformed into Stinkfly, keeping himself in the air.

 **With Kyle…**

As Kyle continued running, he suddenly flinched as felt a familiar energy at the epicenter of the darkness. He quickly stopped and put Yuffie and Goofy down as he attempted to identify the power, and after a few seconds, he did. It was of an angry Kyuubi.

"Bloodhound..." Kyle whispered, as he went Jetray, and went off in the direction of the epicenter of the burst.

"KYLE!" Yuffie yelled after him. Yuffie and Goofy followed behind Kyle, concerned for him.

"Don't fight him without us!" Goofy stated.

 **With Tonto…**

Tonto shot slime at Bloodhound's feet, sticking them in place. Bloodhound noticed this and tried to move his feet, but before he could, Tonto slimed his hands together, keeping him stuck in place.

"There, that should keep in place," Tonto said, "Look, I don't know what's going on but something's wrong with you and you need help. Let me just contact Ky and we can-"

Bloodhound let out another roar and his aura flared into the sky, destroying the Stinkfly slime. However, Bloodhound's aura suddenly began changing, and Bloodhound himself was soon lifted into the air in the middle of it.

"What the?!" Tonto said, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Then, Bloodhound's aura settled and now it had taken on the appearance of a large aura fox with three tails, and its large yellow eyes were looking directly at Tonto.

"Oh no," Tonto said in horror.

"Dddddiiiieeee," Bloodhound said in the center of the construct. Then, the fox let out a large roar and blasted a black laser from its maw directed right at Tonto.

"Uh oh!" Tonto yelped, flying away from the beam. However, the beam swerved in the air as Tonto flew and suddenly turned in his direction, following him.

"This isn't good!"

 **With Kyle…**

As Kyle approached the surge of power, he saw a large black beam headed for a Lepidopterran.

"NO!" he yelled, knowing it was Tonto. As he sped up, he transformed into Chromastone, then tried to absorb the blast, and looked back to Tonto.

"MOVE!" he yelled to Tonto, telling him to back off. The power from the blast was enough to give him a hard time absorbing it.

Tonto did as he was instructed and flew further away, which Bloodhound immediately noticed. A growl began to escape his lips and the fox construct seemed to get bigger, causing the beam's intensity to grow.

"DDDDIIIEEEEEEEE!" Bloodhound yelled through the construct.

Kyle was beginning to shatter, and knowing Chromastone couldn't absorb it, he slapped his symbol, going Ultimate. The transformation made him grow rocky crystal wings, more spikes along his body, and spikes over his arms.

"ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!" Kyle yelled. He pulled the entire beam into himself, and shot the remainder of it all into space behind him.

"HEY! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL, BLOODHOUND?!" he yelled. He then landed in front of him.

"I thought you decided NOT to kill someone that didn't want to fight! Or did more of my Kyuubi get in you than I thought?!" he continued.

The fox construct looked to Kyle and a deep growl started to escape its throat.

"Nnnot... Going back," the construct said in a deep, throaty voice, "Iiit's... MIIIIIIIINE!"

Bloodhound then leaped at Kyle and held him to the ground with his large paws. Kyle struggled against it, but the fox construct was too big. Bloodhound then raised his right paw into the air, ready to crush Kyle, when suddenly there was a green flash in the corner of his eye followed by the sound of something big landing on the ground. Bloodhound looked to see what it was and saw Tonto had now become Humongousaur.

"Get away from my friend!" he yelled, before rushing at Bloodhound and shoving him off of Kyle. He then looked down to Kyle and held his hand to him.

"You okay Ky?" Tonto asked.

Kyle said, "I'm fine... but we need to stop him from attacking us. He might kill some people or something!" Just then. Yuffie poofed in, and threw shurikens at Bloodhound, stunning him, as Goofy charged in, ramming Bloodhound's head.

Goofy yelled, "Not to my friend you won't!"

Yuffie yelled at him, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Guys!" Tonto said, surprised by Goofy and Yuffie's sudden appearance, "Listen, something's wrong with Bloodhound! He wasn't like this when we saw him before! And his aura wasn't black!"

Bloodhound clawed at the ground and his aura fox grew again 'till it was as big as Humongousaur. It then looked to the group before it released a loud roar, shaking the ground beneath its feet. This caused several people to come out of the mall to see what was going on, and once they saw the construct facing off against Humongousaur, they immediately ran away from the scene.

Kyle looked up at Bloodhound. Clearly, he forgot his vow of honor or whatever it was he made earlier. He looked to Yuffie and Goofy, knowing they'd be in real danger. He very quickly thought up a plan, turned to Yuffie and said, "Yuffie! Help the people escape without getting hurt! You see any Heartless, shuriken it to death!"

"Got it!" she said, poofing away again.

"Goofy! Find Donald! Once you do, help Yuffie! After you're done, rendezvous back with us and try to help us take him out!" Kyle ordered. Goofy gave Kyle a thumbs up, running behind him. Kyle then turned to Bloodhound and shot a rainbow blast at him.

"EAT THIS, MOZILLA!" he yelled as he shot, knocking Bloodhound back a few feet.

Bloodhound retaliated to this by blasting his own black laser against Kyle's. This led to a clash between the two as both tried to blast the other with their beams. However, Tonto quickly went for his Omnitrix and transformed into A.I., before he charged up a large burst of electricity and blasted it at Bloodhound's form within the construct.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bloodhound yelled, as his own laser stopped, allowing Kyle to finally hit him, throwing the fox construct to the ground. Tonto and Kyle rushed forward to attack Bloodhound, but as they did, the fox construct seemed to falter a bit, and the aura that made up its form seemed to be shifting from black to red.

"What in the world?" Tonto said, stopping in his tracks.

Kyle stopped as well.

"He's fighting against himself!" Kyle said, "You think maybe the Organization got to him and tried to make him a Heartless?!" If that was why he was attacking them, he was going to kick their butts SOOOO hard!

Yuffie looked over to see Bloodhound stop. A woman looked to her.

"Ma'am? Is everything okay?"

"For now. Come on. Follow me!" Yuffie said as she led a group of civilians out. Goofy was carrying Donald as he was slung over his back.

"Will they be okay?" he asked.

"Our priority is the citizens. Besides, if the Heartless or Nobodies show up, the situation would get a whole lot worse!" Yuffie replied. The scream of a woman was heard, and some Crimson Jazz and Large Body Heartless showed up.

Goofy said, "Did you really have to say that?"

Yuffie said back, "Coincidence. Let's help them!"

 **Back with Tonto and Kyle...**

"Maybe," Tonto said, "But how is that possible? The terms of light and darkness aren't physical manifestations in our world, and to my knowledge the only times I've seen Heartless running around the streets was earlier this night!"

Meanwhile, Bloodhound's aura was still flashing between red and black and when he opened his eyes, they were now their normal shade of red. He then looked to Kyle and Tonto and he seemed to look scared and ashamed.

"I... I am nothing," Bloodhound whispered.

Kyle stopped, then looked at Bloodhound, approaching him cautiously.

"Nothing? Nothing how?" he said as he got closer to Bloodhound, but still tried to keep his distance in case he set him off, or his black aura came back.

"Let's just take you to a place you can calm down, huh?" he asked him.

 **Yuffie...**

Yuffie threw shurikens at a Large Body, and they bounced off, as it charged for her. Goofy deflected one of the Crimson Jazz's hat swings, then shield-punched it, destroying it, all while Donald was on his back. There was a little girl who walked up to Goofy.

"I didn't know you could fight, Goofy," she said. Goofy blushed.

"Aw shucks, little girl..." he began to say as a Large Body ran for them. Goofy used his Tornado when he saw it coming, knocking it up, then Yuffie sliced it with her giant shuriken.

 **Tonto and Kyle…**

Bloodhound saw Kyle walking towards him, and he felt his body shudder.

"St...Stay away," Bloodhound whispered, closing his eyes. Then, his aura stopped faltering and turned black again, resuming its fox form, before Bloodhound opened his eyes, revealing that they were black again.

"You just want 'him' back," Bloodhound said, glaring at Kyle and Tonto, "You won't get rid of me! This body is MINE!"

Just then the fox construct started shaking again, and suddenly, Bloodhound's form was enveloped in black. Then, the blackness spread across the fox construct, and soon filled up the body to the point that the aura fox did not look like it was made from aura. Now, it was completely black, with glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws, a large mouth filled with sharp teeth, and to top it off, the construct grew a fourth tail.

"Oh dear," Tonto said, his claws charging with electricity.

"DDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" the fox yelled, causing the ground to shake around the area.

Kyle said, "FUCK! He went four-tails!" He didn't know what to do. Calming him down wouldn't work. He figured he HAD to fight back. Even if he had to knock him unconscious, especially with Xemnas possibly getting to him again.

"Okay, Tonto. Looks like we'll have to fight him!" Kyle said, "I know you don't want to, but the people's lives are important, too!" Kyle slapped his symbol, getting more buff, getting an extra eye, so he'd have two eyes, and his wings changed from spiky to full aerodynamic wings.

"GIGA CHROMASTONE!" Kyle even summoned his Keyblade.

Tonto didn't want to fight Bloodhound, but he did admit that Kyle did have a point. Bloodhound's current state was putting innocent people in danger, and if he wasn't at least subdued, then someone was going to get hurt.

"Alright Ky," Tonto said, his voice weary, "But... Try not to do anything serious."

Tonto then aimed his claws at Bloodhound's front paws and blasted electricity at them, causing the paws to shatter into black pieces. This made Bloodhound fall forward, making Tonto and Kyle get out the way. Then when Bloodhound was on the ground, Kyle focused his energy into his Keyblade, and rushed at Bloodhound, slashing at his head, causing several pieces of it to be damaged.

However, Bloodhound let out a roar, pushing Kyle back, and suddenly his damaged and destroyed limbs began to reform and heal, allowing the creature to get back up.

"Alright, the construct can regenerate," Tonto said, "So how do we damage it?"

Kyle could not imagine how yet, but decided subduing it would be easier with ice power. He pointed the Keyblade at Bloodhound, shooting Blizzaga shards. Bloodhound dodged the attack, then grabbed Kyle with outstretched hand and held him to the ground. Kyle slashed his way out using the Keyblade, then he called a Thundaga on him, and shot a laser from his other hand at Bloodhound at the same time. The power held him down, as he flew at Bloodhound again.

"Tonto! Now! While he's pinned!" Kyle yelled.

Tonto slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix and transformed into Articguana. He then opened his mouth and shot a blast of his ice breath at Bloodhound, freezing his body as it went. Then, once he was frozen solid, Kyle flew into Bloodhound, drove his Keyblade into Bloodhound's chest, shattering the ice, and causing Bloodhound to yell in pain before the force of the attack threw him back further.

"You think that did it?" Tonto asked. Tonto quickly got his answer when Bloodhound started getting up, and seemed to radiate with darkness again, growing slightly larger. Kyle then gave Tonto an annoyed look and Tonto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I jinxed it," Tonto said, "I've heard it before."

Bloodhound then glared at Tonto and Kyle and suddenly from his body, little fox constructs appeared and soon ran for Kyle and Tonto.

Kyle shot multiple laser blasts at all of the little foxes, and one was enough to vaporize them, thankfully.

"Tonto! Go into his mind with Ghostfreak! Maybe you can find out where Omni is in there!" he yelled, "I'll hold him off while you do that!" He assumed Omni was still inside somewhere.

"Sounds nice, but Ghostfreak would not be my choice," Tonto said. He then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix and transformed into Venom. He then crawled over to Kyle and bonded with him so that they could converse.

 _"Bloodhound's real body is still in that construct, right?"_ Tonto said, _"If you can find a way to get me to that, then I might be able to bond with him and reach Omni."_

"Got it," he said. He flew into the air above the construct, and began to blast lasers on it to try and get through. He saw he wasn't making much headway, so he swung his Keyblade into it repeatedly, and it was chipping off a lot of the construct Bloodhound had made. Little foxes were created again, and they tackled Kyle off. He swung them all off, and begun shooting Blizzaga shards at the construct to chip off some of it.

"Damn it... I need a harder weapon!" Kyle said. "Or, I may need two..."

 _"Oh oh!"_ Tonto said excitedly, _"Master Form. Do Master Form!"_

Bloodhound began reforming the parts of the construct that were chipped away, and suddenly he grew extra limbs that he stretched out towards Kyle in an attempt to pin him down, while more little foxes sprouted from his back to assist. However, before they could get him, Kyle transformed into Master Form in a bright flash of light, destroying the little foxes again and making Bloodhound roar in pain. The Master Form armor was now attached to Giga Chromastone.

Kyle said, "Oblivion always was a favorite of mine. Let's do it!" He called down a Thundaga on Bloodhound, then began to slash apart the construct faster with both Keyblades at once. As he slashed, black shards were flying everywhere. Kyle also called on a close range Firaga barricade.

 _"AH! FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!"_ Tonto yelled in Kyle's head as his Symbiote skin peeled back away from the fire Kyle was casting.

Bloodhound quickly rushed at Kyle and grabbed him with one of his longer arms. Then, his wounds began healing as Bloodhound started tightening his grip as he looked to Kyle.

"Kiiiiillllll youuu," Bloodhound said. He then pulled back his arm and threw Kyle away from the area.

Kyle recovered by floating, letting Tonto come back on after the Firaga ended.

Kyle said, "Sorry Tonto. I knew about the sound thing, but not the fire thing." He called down some Thundaga strikes to pin Bloodhound down as he flew at him again. The strikes were blocked, then Bloodhound was rammed into. When he looked, he saw that Goofy was the one responsible.

Kyle yelled, "GOOFY!" Bloodhound struck Goofy, then Goofy flew through the air. Yuffie caught him after he was chucked.

Yuffie said, "Sorry we're late!" Kyle smiled. The team was back together. Donald had cast a Curaga on Goofy, then began to shoot Blizzaga shards at Bloodhound.

Bloodhound took the attacks and quickly shook them off. His extra limbs then formed black and red shurikens in their hands, which Bloodhound launched at Kyle and co. The group managed to avoid the attacks and Kyle then shot a large blast of energy at Bloodhound, wearing away his body. However, Bloodhound looked up to Kyle, opened his mouth, and unleashed another laser to blast him back into the sky. However, his attack was interrupted by a Thundaga blast, causing Bloodhound to turn towards Donald, Goofy and Yuffie. Meanwhile, Kyle managed to halt his uncontrolled flight, and was ready to fly back into the fray when suddenly he felt his body freeze up.

 _"This isn't working Ky,"_ Tonto said, _"No matter what we throw at him, he just shrugs it off and keeps coming."_

As if to prove his point, Kyle looked down to Bloodhound, and the area that Kyle shot with his laser was already healing.

 _"There must be some way that we can get me inside that fox,"_ Tonto said, _"But how?"_

Kyle then felt his eyes squint as Tonto tried to think clearly. Tonto had a point; no matter what attacks they threw at Bloodhound, he managed to heal from them, regardless of how much damage they did. There had to be a way to get to Bloodhound's real body, but how? Every time they tried to make an opening, it sealed up. So how could they-

Kyle's eyes widened when he suddenly realized something; they didn't have to make an opening! Bloodhound already had one! Kyle then looked down to Bloodhound, who opened his mouth again, and unleashed a loud roar that pushed Kyle's friends back. At this, Kyle couldn't help but smile.

"I just got an idea," he said, "I don't think you'll like it, though." He gritted his teeth.

" _Alright, what is it?"_ Tonto asked.

"The idea is, when he opens his mouth, I shove you in, then you merge with him to look through his mind like you did with Yuffie and I," Kyle said, "Think you can handle it? I think the others can distract him." The other three were getting up as Bloodhound moved towards them.

 _"Into his mouth?"_ Tonto said, _"Ky that sounds gross!"_

"You have a better idea?" Kyle asked. For a few seconds, Tonto just said nothing.

 _"Alright, you win,"_ Tonto said, _"Let's go!"_

Kyle flew at Bloodhound now. When he got close, Bloodhound turned towards him to hit him, and Kyle raised his fist to punch Bloodhound, and Tonto gathered all of his mass around his fists. He then punched Bloodhound in the mouth, and Tonto hopped in. Bloodhound smacked Kyle away.

"Work fast, Tonto!" he yelled.

Tonto crawled down Bloodhound's throat and soon made his way to roughly where the stomach would have been. There, he saw Bloodhound's real body floating in the middle of everything, his eyes closed as darkness poured from him and into the construct.

Tonto mentally nodded and crawled towards Bloodhound. Then, once he got close enough, he reached out and latched onto Bloodhound's leg. However, once he did this, Bloodhound's eyes snapped open and looked down to Tonto crawling up his leg. He let out an angry growl and tried shaking him off. However, Tonto instead sped up the process and bonded faster. Bloodhound then reached down to Tonto and ripped parts of him off. However, these parts stuck to his hands and began bonding from there.

Bloodhound kept struggling against Tonto 'till all parts of his Symbiotic being reached his head, and Tonto was able to take command.

 _"Alright dude, let's see what's going on in that head of yours,"_ Tonto said. Then, Bloodhound let out a loud scream as what felt like a knife was being stabbed into the back of his head. Then, before he could react, his and Tonto's visions erupted in white.

 **Location: Unknown…**

The light started fading from Tonto's vision and once he was able to see again, he found that not only had he assumed his human form, but he was now standing in his and Omni's warehouse. Tonto was a bit confused by this, since Bloodhound never went into the warehouse, and his access to Omni's memories seemed very limited. So, why was this place chosen to be Omni's mental prison? However, Tonto was not able to mull over these questions for long as he happened to see someone sitting in the corner of the room, his feet resting on a desk in front of him, headphones in his ears, and his head bobbing to the music he was listening to.

"Omni," Tonto happily said, rushing over to his boss.

"Over and over, I'm upside down," Omni sang, unaware of Tonto's presence, "Help me turn my love around."

"Omni," Tonto said, tapping Omni's shoulder, "Omni, come on!"

"Huh?" Omni said, taking his headphones out of his ears, "Whose doing that?"

Omni turned around to see the commotion, and saw Tonto staring at him.

"Oh, Tonto it's yo-" Omni was quickly cut off when Tonto enveloped him in a hug.

"I missed you dude," Tonto said, happy to see his friend again.

"Uh," Omni said, a little confused, "When did I leave?"

Tonto then stopped hugging Omni and pulled him out his chair.

"Look Omni, we need to get out of here," Tonto said, pulling Omni to the door.

"Out of where?" Omni said, getting himself out of Tonto's grasp, "The warehouse? Did someone set it to blow up or something?"

"No, no one set it to blow up... I think," Tonto said, "But that's not what I mean! Omni, right now, that other Ky and his friends need our help!"

"Help? With what?" Omni asked. Then, in answer to his question, the wall behind Omni and Tonto exploded, sending the Omnitrix Guardians to the ground. Then, from the rubble of the wall, came Bloodhound, his eyes still black, and his aura flaring about. He then saw the two boys looking up to him and he looked at Tonto.

"You," Bloodhound said, pointing at Tonto, "What you have done?!"

"Tonto?" Omni asked.

"Yes?" Tonto said, a little scared.

"Is that an anthropomorphic fox with black eyes and a menacing aura pointing at us?" Omni asked quickly.

"Yeah," Tonto answered.

"Good, then I'm still not insane," Omni said.

 **In the real world…**

Yuffie's shurikens hit the construct, and Goofy and Donald were focusing on containing the little foxes that would occasionally be summoned. Kyle was shooting lasers at it to keep it held down. The construct slammed Kyle into the ground once, then Kyle sliced his way out with both Keyblades, when Master Form ran out.

"SHIT!" Kyle yelled. Yuffie dodged another attack, and Kyle punched the construct again.

"Come on, Tonto, you can do it..." Kyle whispered to himself as he dodged another strike.

Yuffie asked, "What did you do?!"

Kyle said, "I let Tonto merge with Bloodhound to try and get Omni out. Our job is to prevent him from causing any more damage."

Goofy and Donald gulped. Donald had said, "Easier said than done." Bloodhound fired a laser at them, and Kyle cast Reflega in front of Donald to protect him.

Kyle said, "You know your jobs! Go!"

 **In Bloodhound's head…**

"I said," Bloodhound said, his aura flaring, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Bloodhound then created a large aura fist to crush the boys, but they managed to roll out of the way just as it came down.

"OMNI, RUN!" Tonto yelled, bolting out of the room. Omni quickly followed behind, running into the hall after Tonto. Bloodhound saw this and soon gave chase, growling the entire time.

"Tonto, you mind explaining why we're being chased by a demonic fox?!" Omni yelled, turning a corner.

"His name is Bloodhound," Tonto said, looking back to his and Omni's pursuer, "He's a demonic alien that wants to kill me and the other Ky because he's afraid of what we might do."

"And what exactly is that?!" Omni yelled back.

"Free you," Tonto said.

"Free me from WHAT?!" Omni yelled, confused.

"From HIM!" Tonto yelled, pointing to Bloodhound. However, Bloodhound took this opportunity to create energy orbs in his hands and he launched them at the Omnitrix Guardians. Both boys quickly saw this and ducked down, with the orbs missing them completely. They did manage to destroy the wall in front of them however, which kicked up a bit of dust, allowing Omni and Tonto to duck into a nearby closet, escaping Bloodhound's gaze.

The boys then got themselves situated in the closet, and after ensuring that the door was barricaded, Omni looked to Tonto with a scowl.

"Alright, spill it Tonto," Omni said with a loud whisper, "What's going on? What is that thing? And what do you mean you need to save me from it?!"

"Okay, well, I suppose I should bring you up to speed," Tonto whispered, glancing at the door, "Look Omni, do you remember our last adventure with Ky and his friends?"

"It rings a bell," Omni said, slightly annoyed.

"Right, well, during that adventure, was your Omnitrix effected by Ky's Ultimatrix at any point?" Tonto continued, "Like say, getting shocked by orange static?"

Omni rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to remember the event.

"Yeah, it did," Omni murmured, recalling the incident, "While me and Kyle were fighting Eon in his castle, he was dealing with this... Thing in his watch called, 'Kurama.' It was causing his watch to act up and when it got close to mine, it zapped it. But aside from shorting out my watch, it didn't look like there was any lasting damage. But, how did you know about that?"

"I called Ky and asked him about it," Tonto said.

"What made you do that?" Omni asked.

"That thing is why," Tonto said, pointing to the door, "You see, when your Omnitrix was zapped back then, you got something from Ky. Specifically, you got a new alien."

"New... Alien?" Omni was confused for a second, before his eyes widened as he began to realize what Tonto was saying, "Are you saying that thing is-"

"Yep, that's your new form," Tonto said.

"But, how did it get out of the watch?" Omni said, "When did it get out of the watch?!"

"That's the other thing," Tonto said, "It didn't."

"What do you mean, 'it didn't'?" Omni asked.

"Just what I said," Tonto said, moving closer to the door, "It never left the watch."

"Then what's it doing out there?!" Omni said, trying his best not to yell.

"Omni, when we came back to our world, what did you do?" Tonto asked, looking at his boss.

"How is that important?" Omni asked.

"Just humor me," Tonto said, putting his ear to the door.

Omni let out a harrumph to this, but he did what Tonto asked and began to think about what happened when he and Tonto returned to their reality.

"Well, we went back to the warehouse to do the work I wanted to do before I was switched with Kyle," Omni said, "Then when we got to the warehouse, we found an alternate Kyle waiting there for us along with Donald Duck, Goofy, and Yuffie. I did not want to deal with any more strange stuff so quickly after we got back, so I decided to just head home and deal with it in the morning."

"BTW, thanks for letting me deal with that," Tonto said sarcastically.

"Oh boo hoo, get a blog," Omni said harshly, before continuing his story, "Anyway, after I got home, I had to explain to my parents where I had disappeared to that day, and after that, I just headed up to my room and..."

Omni stopped talking as his eyes widened in shock. He then started looking around the room before looking over to Tonto with an amazed expression.

"I'm... I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Omni said, realizing the situation.

"Yeah... Pretty much," Tonto said, looking back to Omni.

"But... How did you get here? Or are you just a dream Tonto?" Omni asked.

"No, I'm real," Tonto said, "I got into your head as Venom."

"Venom?" Omni clarified.

"Yep," Tonto said, "You see, I think while you were asleep, Bloodhound out there managed to activate the Omnitrix and transform you into him. We wound up running into him later, and Ky wound up fighting him. After me and Ky's friends managed to calm them both down, we managed to have a talk with Bloodhound. However, once he learned he was a transformation in the Omnitrix, he freaked out and ran away. We all went to look for him, but when we found him, he started acting crazy and attacked us. So, to try and stop his rampage, I became Venom and bonded with him to try and find a way to bring you back to the surface."

"Resulting in you and... Bloodhound entering my dream," Omni said.

"Yeah, basically," Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what do we do now? Do you have a plan on how to get me back in control of my body?" Omni asked. Suddenly, the closet door was blasted off of its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. Omni and Tonto looked to see the cause and saw Bloodhound standing there, looking at them.

"There you are," he said, an energy orb forming his hand.

"How about we keep running and figure it out later?" Tonto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Omni agreed, before both boys ran past Bloodhound and back down the hall. Bloodhound saw them running and chucked the orb at them, only this time he aimed for the ground. Then once the orb hit the ground, it created an explosion that sent Omni and Tonto flying through a wall and back into the main room of the warehouse. Omni groaned as he began getting back up and looked to the new hole in the wall to see Bloodhound walking through it.

"You both should learn to be a bit quieter," Bloodhound said, "It didn't take long for me to discover where you two had hidden. Or to discover what you were conversing about."

Bloodhound then looked to Omni and started walking towards him.

"So, you are this 'Omni' that they keep talking about," Bloodhound said, "This suddenly became a lot easier."

Omni got back to his feet and started backing away from Bloodhound. Meanwhile, Tonto got up from off the ground and saw Bloodhound walking towards Omni. Tonto cringed and went for his Omnitrix. However, when he brought the dial out and slapped it down, the Omnitrix did not do anything.

"What the?" Tonto said, confused. He brought the dial back out and tried again, but still nothing happened. He then tried a third time, and still nothing.

"Dammit!" Tonto exclaimed, looking around the area for something to use. Then, he saw a stray chair on the ground, and looked back to Bloodhound. Tonto then ran forward, grabbed the chair off the ground, and ran for Bloodhound.

"HEY FOXY!"

Bloodhound turned to see Tonto, and then before he knew it, Tonto brought the chair down on his head, shattering the chair to pieces. Bloodhound just stood there, looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh oh," Tonto said, sweating.

"A chair? Really?!" Omni yelled, "He's a demonic alien that tore through our walls like wrapping paper! Why did you think a chair would stop him?!"

"I thought I could catch him off-guard," Tonto said.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Omni yelled.

Bloodhound back-handed Tonto away, throwing Tonto into the computer terminal.

"Tonto!" Omni yelled, before Blooudhound turned back to him and rushed over. He then grabbed Omni by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"This will be easy," Bloodhound said, tightening his grip, "If I get rid of you here, I won't have to worry about your friends bringing you back! They won't have a friend to save!"

Omni grabbed Bloodhound's arm to try and pull it off, but it wasn't doing anything. Meanwhile, Tonto began groaning and began getting up, using the computer consul as support. However, when he grabbed the terminal, he accidentally hit a switch, and suddenly the monitor lit up.

"Huh?" Tonto said, surprised. He looked up to the screen to see what had come up and saw Kyle and his friends fighting something. In fact, from the way the image moved, it looked as if the terminal was showing the outside battle from the eyes of the fox construct. Bloodhound heard the commotion on the screen and looked over to see what was happening outside.

 **Real World…**

The construct was out of the parking lot, as Kyle punched it out now. He cast a Magnega spell on it, and all of the cars in the vicinity began to slam into the construct as it was roaring.

"Take that, you frickin' fox!" Kyle yelled at him. Yuffie flipped at it, kicking it into the ground. Donald cast a Thundaga spell, making it take an enhanced shock due to all of the metal that hit it. Goofy threw his shield, making it hit the construct in the head, but it stayed stuck onto the construct. Kyle then hopped up, and fired crystal shards, making a box to surround it, and Kyle controlled the crystals to hold it down.

Yuffie asked, "Did that work?" Transforming into Lodestar, Kyle used his power to give Goofy back his shield.

"I hope," Kyle said. The construct was still fighting back, but was making headway.

"We just have to hold him off... a little longer," Kyle said with resolve.

 **Bloodhound's Mind…**

"They won't stop, ya know," Omni said, getting Bloodhound's attention, "No matter what you do to me, they won't stop trying to get me free."

"Shut up!" Bloodhound said, tightening his grip on Omni's throat, "I do not care how much they try, I am NOT GOING BACK INTO THAT PRISON!"

"Hehe, that's funny," Omni choked out, "You think you actually left it. If that were true, then I wouldn't be here, you know?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Bloodhound yelled.

"It doesn't matter how much you fight," Omni whispered out, "In the end, you're going to go right back to where you belong."

"AND WHY SHOULD I?!" Bloodhound yelled, bringing Omni closer, "I did nothing to deserve my fate! And yet, I should face penance for what my past self did?! Doomed to never be free, trapped within a bodiless limbo?! HOW IS THAT JUSTICE?! Well I won't take it! I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT THE KYUUBI DID!"

"You're... You're right, you don't deserve to be trapped for what the Kyuubi did," Omni whispered before pointing to the computer screen, "You deserve to be trapped for what you're doing now."

Bloodhound turned back to the screen and saw that the fox construct continued to fight back.

 **Real World…**

The construct was still fighting back against the Magnega.

"Okay..." Kyle said, trying to concentrate. He wondered if going Kyuubi was the best plan, but quickly decided against it. He hated giving in to that power. But at the same time, he remembered days before he got into the game, and that had worked then. But he did it just to save Gwen. He narrowed his eyes.

Yuffie asked him, "Are you really going to..."

Kyle said, "It's crossing my mind." But he decided against it, and went Way Big, and clamped his hands around the construct, holding them tight.

"This'll keep you held down!" Kyle yelled, knowing the Magnega would wear off soon. The construct began struggling within Kyle's grasp, but he held it tight. He wondered how Tonto was doing.

 **Bloodhound's Mind…**

"You keep trying to hurt my friends, and you're ready to kill just to serve your own selfish needs," Omni said, Bloodhound looking back to him, "That doesn't make you innocent, that makes you a monster. Guess it should be expected, right? After all, you are the spawn of Kurama."

Omni glared right into Bloodhound's eyes as he said that, and in response, Bloodhound started growling.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, holding Omni to the wall.

"OMNI!" Tonto yelled. Bloodhound looked to him as well, and created a giant aura hand that held Tonto in place. He then looked to Omni and held his throat as tightly as he could.

"GAAAH!" Omni croaked out.

"I AM NOT KURAMA! I AM NOT KYUUBI! I AM NOT YOU! I AM..." Bloodhound stopped his yelling when something caught his eye, and that something was the Omnitrix on Omni's wrist. Suddenly, Bloodhound's free hand drifted to his forehead, where his Omnitrix symbol was, and suddenly, memories came flooding into his mind. He remembered how everyone kept talking about Omni, he remembered asking about the Omnitrix, and he remembered how he felt when he was told that he was a transformation. That's when Bloodhound came to realization. He wasn't free. He had never been free. This entire time, he was still a prisoner of the Omnitrix, and the symbol on his forehead just proved it. Heck, the only reason he was even able to interact with the outside world was because the Omnitrix used his DNA to transform this… Person into a genetic duplicate of another creature. He was still a prisoner. He always was a prisoner. And no matter how much he hated it, he was at the mercy of both the Omnitrix and the being who wore it.

Bloodhound's aura began flashing between red and black. Then, he looked back to the computer screen and saw that Kyle was losing his grip and on the fox construct, and he suddenly remembered when Kyle almost absorbed him into the Ultimatrix; when he met Kyuubi.

He remembered the dark thoughts he felt when he got closer to the Kyuubi, the death it reveled in, the destruction it created, the evil it spread. That's when Bloodhound realized something else; he felt the same way. Right now, with this boy's throat in his hand, he felt the thrill of destruction, the power of ending life, a want to destroy… And it terrified him.

"I... I am..." Bloodhound looked back to Omni and suddenly, his aura and eyes turned red, and he suddenly looked scared, "I am nothing..."

Bloodhound let go of Omni's throat, allowing Omni to breathe again, and suddenly the aura fist surrounding Tonto disappeared, freeing him. Bloodhound then looked to the ground beneath him and he collapsed to his knees.

"I'm nothing," Bloodhound said, tears rolling from his eyes.

 **Real World…**

The construct stopped moving all of a sudden, and Kyle raised his eyebrow up.

"Uh... Bloodhound?" Kyle asked the construct.

"I don't think it can hear you if you're still covering its ears!" Yuffie said. Kyle sweatdropped and slowly opened his hands to reveal the construct, which had started to tear up.

"Huh?" Kyle said to himself. He poked it, and it didn't budge.

"Maybe it's stuck in its own head!" Goofy yelled to him. Kyle set it down, and it still did not budge. Yuffie brought out her big shuriken, Donald got his staff, and Goofy brought his shield out in front of him.

 **Bloodhound's Mind…**

Omni began rubbing his throat as he looked down to Bloodhound. Meanwhile, Tonto began moving closer to Bloodhound with a look of slight concern on his face.

"Um..." Omni said, confused, "Did I miss something?"

Bloodhound looked over at Omni and a scowl appeared on his face. However, rather than attack him again, he looked down to the ground, and more tears flowed from his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I do, it doesn't matter what I try," Bloodhound said, clenching his eyes shut, "I am nothing... Nothing but a DNA sample inside of a watch. And if I try to do something about it, then I lose myself."

Bloodhound then looked to the computer screen and saw that Kyle and his friends were looking at him with concern. Then, Bloodhound's aura suddenly shrank down 'till it finally just faded away.

"I am... Truly nothing," Bloodhound said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Omni stood by, made speechless by Bloodhound's sudden change, while Tonto got even closer, eventually standing right next to Bloodhound.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bloodhound," Tonto said, kneeling down to his level. In response, Bloodhound started to giggle and more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Why should you even care?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused on the ground, "I took over your friend's body, I tried to kill all of you to save myself. If anything, you should all want me gone."

"You're... You're right, you did do bad things," Tonto said, "But... You were angry and afraid. Plus, it's not like you wanted to take over Omni's body at first, you just... Didn't know."

Meanwhile, Omni started tilting his head in confusion, still unsure of what he was seeing.

"Look, we know that being trapped in the Omnitrix wasn't your choice, and if put in the same position, a lot of people might have reacted the same way as you," Tonto said, putting his hand on Bloodhound's back, "But, that doesn't make you did right. You should have said something to us, and you know what, we might have helped you."

Tonto then glanced at the screen, and saw Kyle and his friends looking at them with looks of confusion and concern.

"We still might," Tonto said, looking over to Omni, "Right Omni?"

Omni looked surprised by this sudden inclusion in the conversation, but regained his composure and looked down to Bloodhound.

"Uh... Yeah, we could," Omni said nervously, "I mean, I can't promise success, but if you give us the chance, then we'll do what we can to help set you free. That's what we do after all, help."

Bloodhound took his gaze off the ground and looked over to Omni. He was quiet for a few seconds, before turning his gaze to Tonto.

"But... Why? Why should I accept it?" Bloodhound said with sadness in his voice, "I'm nothing but part of a monster."

"I don't believe that for a second," Tonto said, "I mean, yeah, you're not entirely nice, you're violent, angry, and I've seen you get such a kick out of fighting people that you get this really creepy smile whenever you get in the zone accompanied by your own disturbing catchphrase-"

"Tonto?!" Omni interrupted.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Tonto said, resuming his speech, "But, if you were the monster you thought you were, then you wouldn't be here right now, sobbing away. You wouldn't have spared me back in the lot. Heck, you wouldn't have spared Omni now! That was all you, not the Kyuubi. And you know what I think? I think that if given the chance, you could be better than he ever was."

Bloodhound was silent again as Tonto's word sunk in. He looked over to the computer consul to see Kyle and his friends and then looked over to Omni. Suddenly, Bloodhound didn't feel so scared anymore, and the tears coming from his eyes began drying up. Then, he looked to Tonto, took on a brave expression, and wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"Alright," Bloodhound said, "Th- Thank you."

Bloodhound then got up off his knees, and looked over to Omni.

"You, 'Omni,'" Bloodhound said, trying to get used to the name, "How do you access your transformations?"

"Oh, um uh, I just tap the face-plate on my watch to bring out a hologram with all the aliens' symbols," Omni said, "Then, once I find the one I want, I move the face-plate aside, bring up the dial, slap it back down and, bam, I'm transformed."

"How do you transform back then?" Bloodhound asked.

"Well, if I ever want to turn back of my own volition, then I just need to think of my human form, tap the Omnitrix symbol, and then, there you go, I'm human again," Omni explained.

"I see," Bloodhound said, "So if I were to tap my symbol and think of your human state, then I would revert back into you?"

"I... Suppose so," Omni said, still unsure how to react to Bloodhound.

"Well, then let's find out, shall we?" Bloodhound said, raising his right hand to his forehead, and tapping the symbol of the Omnitrix. Then suddenly, Bloodhound's symbol started emitting a green glow. Then, before they knew it, Bloodhound, Omni, and Tonto's visions were completely covered in green light.

 **Real World…**

Kyle and the others were frozen, watching the construct, when it suddenly exploded with green light, and when it faded away, all that was left was Bloodhound in his human state and Tonto, now back to normal.

Kyle yelled, "Tonto?" as he reverted back to human from Way Big, and made his way over to them. Yuffie ran forward with him, with Donald and Goofy close behind. He saw that Bloodhound no longer had an aura or was feral.

"So... are you Omni... or Bloodhound?" Kyle asked him.

Bloodhound just looked to Kyle and snorted.

"Go on and guess, boy," Bloodhound said in his usual tone. Kyle and co. got into fighting stances to attack, but before they got the chance, Tonto stood in their way.

"Wait, Ky, please," Tonto said, "He's not going to fight you."

"At least not today," Bloodhound said, a smirk on his face, "No, for now, you may have your friend back. I do not wish to take further residence in his body."

Kyle and the others put their weapons back.

"We're getting Omni back, then. Okay. What will you do then? Go back inside his Omnitrix?" Kyle asked him. He questioned what he would do for the time being.

Yuffie added on, "Because you are not super keen on that idea, if I understand correctly." Donald and Goofy nodded.

"No... I am not," Bloodhound said, a scowl on his face, "But rest assured, my imprisonment within this device will only be temporary, because one day, I will be find a way to escape it. And when that happens, I will seek you out, boy. And when I find you, then I hope that you can give me the challenge I desire."

Kyle smirked and said, "Well then, I hope you realize I'll kick your ass. All that time will have been built up for nothing." Yuffie shook her head as Kyle said this.

"Just promise us you won't kill him if you do. He has friends he still needs to help," she said.

"Maybe you could even join us for that Sea Salt Ice Cream stuff," Goofy said. Donald widened his eyes.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled. He wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"So, anyway, sure. I can take you up on that," Kyle continued.

"I'm glad," Bloodhound said, before looking to Yuffie, "And young lady... I make no promises."

Bloodhound then raised his hand to forehead, tapped the symbol of the Omnitrix, and one green flash later, standing in place of Bloodhound was Omni, swaying to and fro on his legs with a drowsy look in his eyes.

"Mmmm," Omni said, stretching out his limbs, "Oh man, I thought sleep was supposed to relax you, not leave you even more exhausted."

Kyle wiped his forehead free of sweat. He was honestly nervous that Bloodhound would have tried to fight him again, and he, along with Tonto, helped Omni stand up straight.

"Let's get you home, bro," Kyle said, "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick by now." Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy followed behind as they tried to get Omni back home.

"No, they're sleeping, they don't know what's happening," Omni said groggily, "Just... Just get me back to the warehouse. I have a call I need to make."

Meanwhile, as the group walked away, Xemnas watched them from atop a nearby building, a frown on his face.

"How unfortunate," he said, before vanishing in a corridor of darkness.

Epilogue coming up next!


	5. Final Farewells

**Kyle 10 VS Omnitrix the First: Omni's Universe**

By DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord and Omnitrix1

 **Epilogue: Final Farewells**

"The Organization was here too?!" Omni yelled out.

At the moment, Omni was sitting at a computer terminal in his warehouse while sitting across from him was Kyle, Tonto, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie, who were explaining what had happened in Omni's absence. Meanwhile, Omni had his arm resting on the computer terminal, with Azmuth tinkering with the Omnitrix as everyone talked.

Kyle replied, "Yeah. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, and Luxord. We were actually trailing Xigbar on our way here before." Yuffie nodded.

"We even got into an awesome fight with them!" Tonto said, punching the air in front of him, "You should have seen it Omni. It was like being in a real life KH boss fight! Well, okay, a post-Chain of Memories boss fight, but still!"

"Hmm, I see," Omni said, "I'm guessing that Larxene wasn't with them, was she?"

"Um, no I don't think she was," Tonto said, rubbing his chin.

"She was killed in Chain of Memories. I'm in KH2 right now," Kyle said.

"Shame," Omni said, "It would have been nice to hear that someone kicked her ass."

"He really doesn't like her," Tonto whispered to Kyle.

"But it seems weird," Omni said, leaning back in his chair, "How did they get here in the first place?"

"Most likely the same way that Kyle and his comrades arrived here," Azmuth said from his position, "During the recent destruction of our reality, any number of alternate worlds could have come in to try and fill the space. So, when our world was repaired, it could have created a slight overlap between our reality and whichever reality that attempted to fill the gap, linking them temporarily."

"And that other reality just happened to be Ky's?" Tonto asked, pointing to Kyle.

"It appears that way," Azmuth said, "That would also explain how this 'Organization' was able to come over to our world. While both realities are linked, certain traits that would only affect one reality could end up affecting the other."

"Like the powers of light and darkness," Omni said.

"Would explain why Bloodhound got dark before," Tonto said.

Kyle began thinking deeply when he heard that. The fact that light and darkness were affecting Omni's reality when those laws were exclusively supposed to be affecting his own was weird.

"So... now that Bloodhound's... happy?... Now what do we do?" Yuffie asked.

Kyle replied, "It's obvious. Since all of the Organization members appear to be coming here, we track them down and annihilate 'em!" He summoned his Keyblade out of the air.

"And they'll be coming back soon, knowing Bloodhound failed them," Kyle continued.

"Where do we start looking?" Goofy asked.

"I recommend back in your reality," Azmuth said, never stopping his work on the Omnitrix, "Both of our realities may be linked for the moment, but that link won't last. Eventually, both realities will drift apart again, and when that happens, all the doorways between them will close."

Kyle took that as an indication to head back to the Gummi Ship and bolt, but what if they showed up in Omni's world anyway? Would they stay there, or... what? Kyle went deep into thought. Donald had noticed this.

"Kyle?" he asked.

"Thinking about what to do. They may probably come back here instead of going back to normal business in our reality. We can't just split up, that's a terrible idea," Kyle said.

Yuffie asked, "Is there another option? If we go back, they won't pop up here anymore. So I say we go back." Goofy nodded in agreement.

Kyle said, "Well, if we're going, we should say our goodbyes first." He walked up to Tonto.

"Tonto, I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but know I'll always be thinking of you. You were a good partner to have around," he said.

Donald said, "Wait! I still haven't seen the Captain Dark and Captain Justice outfits!" Goofy raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What're you talkin' about, Donald?" he asked him.

Donald said, "Real quick, before we leave. Pull up the Internet."

Kyle said, "Internet! Oh! I forgot about that."

"Oh yeah!" Tonto said, getting up from his seat. He then rushed to the computer consul, and opened up a search engine.

"Tonto?" Omni inquired, a little worried.

"It's okay Omni. Okay, YouTube... Captain Dark... And Captain Justice," Tonto typed what he wanted, and soon was linked to a few videos to playthroughs of Birth By Sleep.

"Alright, get ready," Tonto said, clicking on a video. Then, once the video began, he skipped it ahead to the point where Terra was in Disney Town.

"Look, it's Captain Dark," Dale said in the video.

"Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns supreme," Pete said, before jumping from his perch and turning to face the camera, "I am Captain Dark!"

Donald started laughing his feathery ass off. Goofy laughed, too.

Goofy said, "Gawrsh, I forgot all about that, a-hyuck!" Even Kyle and Yuffie could not keep themselves from laughing.

"THIS is what Pete was trying to do before he became evil?!" Yuffie questioned as she giggled. Kyle nodded.

"Man, that was so funny..." Kyle said, while stifling in a complete fit of laughter. He suddenly stopped laughing, feeling Azmuth's stare focus on them.

"If you don't mind, I'm still working," Azmuth said sternly, "So I would appreciate it if I could continue uninterrupted."

"Oh, sorry Azmuth," Tonto said innocently, "Come on guys, I'll show you the other video in the next room."

Everyone went over to the next room, and they continued to watch the videogame cutscenes. They all continued to enjoy themselves, laughing at Pete's antics in the scenes.

Kyle asked, "Okay, I gotta ask, why was Pete banished again?"

"He was a bad loser," Tonto said, "Maleficent just happened to find him in time-out."

Meanwhile, as everyone kept watching BBS cutscenes, Azmuth continued his work on Omni's Omnitrix in the other room.

"Just one more code and... There," Azmuth said, finishing up his tinkering.

"New security protocols installed and operating," the Omnitrix said.

"These new security protocols should ensure that this... 'Bloodhound' creature as you call it will not be able to activate the Omnitrix on its own," Azmuth said, "From now on, any further transformations into this alien can only be done by your own hand."

"Thanks Azmuth," Omni said, raising the Omnitrix up to examine it.

"Although," Azmuth said, "I am still puzzled why you insisted that I not lock its genetic signature away."

"Because," Omni said, looking into the other room at Tonto, "Tonto trusts this thing, so I do, too. For now at least."

"Very well, Omnitrix Bearer," Azmuth said, crossing his arms behind his back, "If you wish to take your chances, then I will not stop you. Although, I will warn you to be cautious; this creature is immensely powerful, and if it turns on your allies, then it might not be possible to subdue it."

"I'll... Keep that in mind," Omni said, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks for coming down Azmuth."

"Think nothing of it, Omnitrix bearer," Azmuth said, "Now if you shall excuse me, I still have work to catch up on, and now thanks to you, it's going to take even longer to finish."

Then, Azmuth tapped his belt buckle, and suddenly his form was covered in white light and he vanished back to Galvan Prime.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Omni said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Kyle, Tonto, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie continued to watch the cutscenes for another few minutes, when Donald stopped laughing.

"Shouldn't we be on our way?" he asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should," Kyle said as he looked to Tonto, "Tonto, we really gotta go if we're going to get back to hunting down the Organization. If we go, the Heartless and Nobodies may disappear, too." Goofy and Yuffie sighed.

Yuffie said, "He's right... Bye, Tonto." Goofy shook Tonto's hand.

"Pleasure workin' with ya," Goofy told him.

"It was nice working with you guys too," Tonto said happily, "Thanks for helping save Omni."

Tonto stopped shaking Goofy's hand and looked over to Donald.

"Nice to have met you Donald," Tonto said, before leaning in and whispering, "Don't forget about the Mark of Mastery test."

Donald nodded. He would be sure to keep that in the back of his mind until the time was right. Kyle's group then went back into the main room.

"So... Omni... We gotta be on our way out, and I just wanted to wish you the best before we left," Kyle told him. Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie went outside to get the Gummi Ship ready while waving to Omni.

"Gotta say, try to keep an eye on Bloodhound. He's one crazy fox when he wants to be," Kyle continued.

"Yeah, I know," Omni said, rubbing his throat, "But I think I can handle him."

Omni then got up from his chair and walked over to Kyle.

"Thanks for helping Tonto save me," Omni said, offering his hand to Kyle, "It was nice meeting you Kyle. Even if we've met before."

Kyle shook Omni's hand, smiled and began to walk away to meet with his friends.

"Oh, and be careful in Beast's Castle," Omni said, "Xaldin will not let up! Oh, and be sure to mock Xemnas next time you see him!"

Kyle laughed back and said, "Please, I mock ol' Mansex all the time!" He howled for a second, then composed himself.

"And about Xaldin, I know he won't be easy. But... just between you and me, I thought Xigbar was harder. Damn... I gotta remember to say Mansex when I see Xemnas again. I was going to save that for the World that Never Was, but now I'm kicking myself for just saying Xemmy. Oh well. I'll remember at their stronghold. Well... Seeya." Kyle continued outside, with Omni coming to see him off from the doorway. Then, Omni watched as Kyle was beamed up to the Gummi Ship, and it turned around, pointing its thrusters at the warehouse. Omni saw this immediately and started freaking out.

"Wait wait wait WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Omni yelled, running out of the warehouse and waving his arms.

But it was too late; the Gummi ship blasted off into the sky, its thrusters igniting, and in the process, destroying a chunk of Omni's warehouse. Needless to say, Omni was speechless.

"Hey," Tonto said, sticking his head outside, "I was just turning the computer off, when suddenly the ceiling fell in. Did something happen when the other Ky left?"

Omni said nothing as he just watched as Kyle's ship flew further away, 'till eventually it was nothing but a star in the sky.

"Omni, you okay?" Tonto asked.

"Tonto... Clean this mess up," Omni said, walking back into the warehouse and past Tonto. Tonto just stood there for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and brought his Omnitrix up.

"I guess everything's back to normal," Tonto said as he scrolled through his aliens to hopefully find one that could repair a ceiling.

 **Meanwhile...**

Xemnas watched as Kyle flew away into the stars. He frowned, knowing that his plans of trying to make Bloodhound into a Heartless were no more, all thanks to that boy and his friends.

Xemnas released a sigh at this. At least his other plans would still come to fruition; as long as Kyle kept taking out Heartless, then Kingdom Hearts would be complete in no time. And even if that plan failed, there was still the True Organization.

Xemnas was soon brought out of his thoughts as a Corridor of Darkness opened up behind him and from it came Saïx.

"Lord Xemnas, the corridors of darkness leading to this reality are starting to fade," Saïx said, "If we do not leave now, then we may never be able to."

Xemnas took a look up to the sky and looked back to Saïx.

"Very well," Xemnas said, turning around and walking to the corridor, "But it is truly a shame. This world could have been very valuable."

With that, Xemnas soon stepped into the Corridor of Darkness, with Saïx following behind. Then, once they passed through, the Corridor vanished, leaving no trace behind.

 **The End. For real this time.**


End file.
